Changed the way you Kiss Me
by 191026
Summary: It was then that he knew what that kiss meant. It meant the end.   Altair x Malik YAOI, violence and strong drug use.
1. The Night Out

**Oh my GOD! Churning out another fic!**

**It's a modernverse with the boys and girls which was inspied by the song 'Changed the way you Kiss Me' by Example. Dunno why but the song made me think of Altair and Malik.**

**The usual warnings apply which are strong YAOI, drug use, violence and well, Altair and Malik cussing at each other :)**

**Now, no damn flames! I write fanfics for my own pleasure, not to get bogged down in turning it into a dissertation that has to be picture perfect. If that's what you want, I suggest going elsewhere for fics. I see too many fics being blasted with flames just because someone doesn't like a certain aspect about them *this fics gonna have strong drug use which can be quite a taboo subject**. The way I see it, if you don't like a fic (myself included) just hit the back button.**

**Small rant over **Aint nothing more dangerous than a hormonal Altair...wait...perhaps a hormonal Malik** hehehehehe**

**Enjoy chapter 1 of Changed the Way You Kiss Me**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**1.**

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Came the muffled question from the other side of the door.

The male in question had been shut inside the spare room of their home for almost two days.

"Am I talking to myself you pain in the ass?"

Golden eyes narrowed in concentration as he finished looping the leather tie through the metal.

"I'm going then. Don't know if I will come back….ever"

"For Christ sake I'm coming." Altair hissed through clenched teeth as he stomped over to the bedroom door.

The door was swung open to reveal a smirking darker skinned, black haired male.

"About time, what have you been doing in there?" Malik questioned as he peered over Altair's shoulder.

A shrug was all the response he got before Altair spoke again. "You leaving then?"

"Yes, I've to be there at 8pm. Because of your dicking about, I am late."

"It's just a piss up with a bunch of jumped up suits!"

Malik sighed as he pulled Altair out of the stuffy work room. Sure it was a piss up, something he didn't really enjoy doing but, he had just won his first case in his first year as a Graduate Solicitor and he and his partner in the firm were being treated to a night out.

"I wish I could bring you Altair."

Altair smirked and stared at Malik like he was crazy. No way did he fit in with a bunch of stuck up pratts. With little education under his belt and working in the local building trade, the level of conversation would be, 'And how are you?' 'Fine, how are you?' and that would be that. Being that as it may, Altair was in no way stupid, despite his poorer upbringing he was more street savvy than given credit for and his talents lay not in laying slabs and the like but in engineering. He had almost completed the project that had been eating away at his brain for months. He had seen the blade in a movie and decided he wanted to make one which consisted of a spring loaded blade attached to the inner arm and wrist by way of a leather bracer. He had modified his so that it was just two large leather straps that were fixed round the arm.

"I totally don't wish I was going."

"You would be the hottest fucking thing there."

"Piss off." Altair laughed out as he shoved Malik and his wandering hands away.

"So, you gonna tell me what you've been working on in there?"

"Shut your eyes."

Malik glared at the taller male before closing his eyes tightly. He felt something being fastened round his neck and pulled quite tightly.

"Open them."

Malik opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror he was conveniently standing infront of. He stared at the simple looking piece of jewellery now adorning his neck. A strange triangle shaped pendant with its bottom curved and welded all too neatly onto it's body, held round his neck by a simple black leather tie.

"And this is?"

"My calling card. Thought of the design myself….you don't like it?"

Malik turned round and noticed Altair had an identical one round his neck except the tie was dark brown.

"I do." He almost whispered as he pulled the now blushing brunette into his arms.

The smile that Altair produced was enough to light the entire room as Malik pulled the younger man closer, their lips just and no more brushing.

"You do?"

"I do."

Lips met slowly, deeply, tongues exploring each others mouths until Malik felt large hands run down his spine and rest none to gently on his backside, fingers kneading the firm flesh under his tailored trousers.

"No no, stop Altair. I'm running late….stop."

Altair pulled back looking like a kicked puppy.

"I shouldn't be too late. I hate these types of things. All these people do is talk utter shit and play nice to each other when all they are doing is digging up information they can use against each other."

"You should know, you're one of them now Malik."

Said male silenced the other with one last kiss before he pulled back and placed his right hand over his chest and his left over Altair's. Something he had always done with the two of them.

After a few seconds, he grabbed his jacket, patted his back pocket to make sure he had his wallet, kissed Altair once more and headed out into the warm summer night.

Altair stood in the middle of the room for a few minutes, golden hue eyes going out of focus as a sickening feeling settled itself in his stomach.

It took Malik almost thirty minutes to walk to the Hotel where the night out was being held. On the way, he heard a husky female voice call after him. Turning round, he caught sight of the raven haired female darting traffic to cross the road.

"Rosa. Thought you would be there already?"

"What? No fucking way. I don't wasn't to be accosted by those stuck up bastards on my own. We're partners you and me. Gotta stick together." She chirped as the two made their way down the street.

Malik and Rosa had went to University together and graduated on the same day. They had got drunk and stoned together and it was her that introduced Malik to Altair, before knowing ofcourse that both were gay. Never had she thought she would have been Malik's pimp to set him up with such a beautiful man.

"How's the pain in the ass?"

"He's fine. Relieved that he didn't have to come to this."

Rosa smiled, she and Altair, along with his twin brother Desmond, had grown up on the same estate. She had been lucky to have gotten out of there when she did. However, when she went to University, she watched Altair sink. Desmond had moved out and gotten himself a secure job in a nightclub, leaving Altair alone at home. In his late teens, he fell into the wrong crowd and indulged a bit too much in drink and drugs and becoming even unhappier for it. After watching him slip for so long, Rosa begged him to come and live with her. He had done so with no reluctance and had found himself an apprenticeship while he cleaned up his act. It was after that, Rosa decided to host a small get together with a few of her University friends to get Altair socialising again. He and Malik had pointedly ignored each other all night until the drinking games started. The bottle stopped on Malik during Altair's shot. Silence filled the room as the two men kissed briefly at first then, as if floodgates had opened, pulled each other closer and kissed with fervour. They had been together ever since, Malik keeping Altair focussed on his work and away from his old group.

"I don't blame him. My flatmate Leo was all too happy to usher me out the door without him."

As the night wore on, Altair had long since sent his twin brother home. Desmond had came round right after Malik left to keep his brother company.

After a few beers, a couple of joints and three mind numbing hours playing the computer, Desmond getting his ass kicked repeatedly, he had been flung out before he feel asleep on the couch.

Altair cleaned up some of the mess before flopping boneless onto his bed. His eyes fixed on the clock on the bedside table. It 4.40am.

Thank fuck Altair didn't have to work or he would end up cutting off a hand with the tools at the building site.

Where the hell was Malik? All the clubs closed at around 3am and it didn't take that long to get home. His guts churned slightly as his previous relaxed, hash induced state wore off.

Malik's head was pounding as sunlight invaded his sleep. Raising an arm to rub the sleep from his aching eyes he groggily took into two things.

One, he was not at home and two, he must have drank a shit load of alcohol to be this rough.

Eyes coming into focus, he glanced around the room. Was he still in the Hotel? Why the hell was he naked under the sheets.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Came a sleepy female voice beside him.

Jolting awake and alert, Malik's heart hammered like a drum in his chest. He could feel the leather tie around his neck bob over his adams apple as he swallowed repeatedly.

Staring down past the scarred and marred skin on his left arm, Malik felt like throwing up.

Beside him lay a slowly rousing pretty blonde female.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**BAD MALIK BAD!**


	2. The Changed Kiss

**Thanks so much to Hyarou for leaving me a review!**

**I know, Bad Malik Bad!**

**Thanks to evil . lil .angel for favving and alerting (had to put spaces on your name as FF kept getting rid of half your name o_O)**

**Thanks to Juoduma for alerting.**

**Thanks to yuki-chi1018 for favving!**

**If you have time, drop me a little review and tell me what you think :) I love getting reviews and they really spurn me on to write more!**

**So here we go, chapter two of Changed the way you Kiss Me.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

2.

His key turning in the lock was far too loud in his ears and the practically non-existent creak of the door opening was bursting his eardrums, the click of the door closing echoed throughout his skull and the whole house.

Stumbling out of his dress shoes and flinging his coat and wallet in a random direction, Malik shuffled over to the master bedroom, half expecting Altair to be sitting up in bed, waiting for him.

"Alt…." Where was he? The bed was rumpled and clearly slept in but Altair was no-where to be seen.

The kitchen, bathroom and living room also proved fruitless.

Stopping infront of the mirror, Malik looked at his shameful reflection. His eyes were red and puffy, his lips were swollen and all he could smell around him was that blonde.

Collapsing onto the couch, one thought swam around his head like a torrent, "What the fuck have I done?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting outside a small coffee shop just a couple of miles from his home, Altair sat people watching. A habit he partook in when he had too much on his mind. His drink, balancing on his knee by his hands was untouched.

When he had woken up at 7am and Malik still wasn't back, Altair, sick to his stomach donned the previous days jeans and black hoodie and just started walking.

It was just after 8.30am and people were starting to queue up for drinks. A few looked at him then looked away as if they were scared. True enough he was sitting on his own, drink untouched, eagle peaked hood pulled over his head, pulled so low that you couldn't see his eyes unless you crouched down. When you did get a glimpse of those eyes, they were almost glowing sunrise yellow.

"Anyone sitting there?" Came a polite voice to his right.

Glancing around quickly, Altair noted that his table was the only one with a vacant seat at it.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." He gestured to the chair by kicking it out slightly from under the table.

The woman sat down, placed her bag on her knee and tore open a packet of sugar for her morning pick up coffee.

"Rough night?" She questioned just after Altair sighed to himself.

"Something like that."

"Me too. With the hangover I have thismorning, I need this drink. Never again will I go to a works party and get so drunk."

Altair finally looked at the woman as she continued chattering away.

Her light blonde hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, errant strands falling over her pretty face and eyes. He could tell she had done a touch up on her make-up, clearly still wearing the previous days. He watched her as she pulled a small compact out of her bag and quickly swept a light sheen of red gloss over plump, pouting lips. Was that a hickey on her neck? Nah, just a shadow.

"Take it you had a rough night yourself?"

The blonde smiled as she popped her lips to spread the colour of the gloss before she extended a hand to Altair.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy."

oOoOoOoOoOo

His skin was raw from scrubbing.

Scrubbing to remove everything that happened the previous night.

Tears poured from his eyes as he reached for the shampoo for the third time.

His mind kept flinging him back to a couple of hours previous no matter how he tried to block it out.

"W-who the fuck are you?" Malik screamed as he vaulted out of the bed, sheet covering his modesty.

"Seriously, please do not shout Mal."

"Fuck! Do not call me that!" He yelled as he began pulling on his discarded clothes.

He watched the woman out of the corner of his eye as he changed. He vaguely recognised her from the firm. Yes, that was it, she worked in the offices in the sister building across from his. Very nice, very friendly, helped him when he got lost on his first day.

"It's Lucy and I don't recall you having trouble remembering it last night."

Last night….yes, they had went down the street to a small club where he had done jelly shots with a few of his team. Rosa had given up and Lucy took over to win for the girls.

They had chatted drunkenly about crap for the best part of an hour when Rosa announced that Leo was there to pick her up. Malik declined the offer for a ride.

Himself, Lucy and another guy, Shaun who he worked with stayed to drink some more and dance. Shaun had given up too and headed home leaving just Malik and Lucy. They danced for a while, he remembered the lights, blasting music and the gyrating bodies all round him. Next thing he knew, Lucy was grinding her body up against his, breasts straining against his chest, one of her legs in-between his.

She had kissed him first outside the club, pushed him against a wall and kissed him hard. Stumbling down the street, practically lip locked the entire way, he remembered, now with clarity, the room they fell into. The feel of her beasts as he pulled the strapless bra from her and took pebbled nipples between his teeth. The heat of her body as his fingers pushed her underwear aside before he started fucking her without preamble. The yelp she produced when he bit down hard at the base of her neck when he came.

"Fuck!" He almost screamed when he couldn't find a shoe.

He looked up to see a sombre looking Lucy nudging it over towards him.

After pulling the offending item on, he grabbed his discarded jacket and wallet, about to run for the door when a hand grasping his wrist stopped him.

"What?" He yelled at the now dressed Lucy.

"It's no big deal really. We were both drunk. We had sex….these things happen."

Another thought smashed through Malik's skull like a steam roller.

"Did we use…." "Yes. No worries there. No way do I wanna be saddled with an accident."

Malik felt his eyes burning, his throat was dry and his chest tight. The tie around his neck that Altair had made for him was like a brand, burning into his skin. He was unaware that the tears were rolling down his cheeks until small fingers brushed them away.

"Get off me." He growled when he registered Lucy's concerned touches.

"Seriously, it's not that bad. I think you're overreacting Mal."

"Do not call me that….wait….did you say not that bad?" Malik hissed out as he backed himself towards the door.

"Yes, see? Already forgotten." Lucy smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"For you perhaps! Do you have a partner waiting at home for you? Have you just fucked up his life?"

"H-his?" Lucy stuttered out.

"Yes! His! The reason this is a big fucking deal is because I'm gay! And I've just shattered the man I loves heart!"

Lucy visibly sank in on herself and stepped back from Malik so quickly it was as if she had been burned.

"Fuck!" He yelled again before turning on his heel and storming from the room.

Collapsing onto the tiles below his feet, Malik's guts churned inside him. He couldn't keep this from Altair. Secrets didn't help a relationship in any way, they destroyed them.

Shivering despite the scalding water pouring down on top of him, Malik curled in on himself in the bottom of the shower. All pride was gone as he cried, the echoes of his self inflicted torment filling the small home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Damn, he sounds like a bit of an asshole." Altair remarked, totally noncommittal as Lucy told him all about her night.

"Yeah….shit happens when you drink too much I guess."

"What was the guys name?"

"Ahh, not worth remembering….ah shit! I'm running late." Lucy said as she hurriedly shoved her mobile and her compact back into her bag.

"You have a nice day Altair. It was nice meeting you!" She called over her shoulder as she weaved her way round tables and out onto the street.

Saying nothing, Altair placed his still untouched and now frozen cup back onto the table, pulled his hood further down over his face and dodged round the tables in the opposite direction of Lucy, hands deep in his pockets as he headed home.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The key turning in the lock jarred Malik from a fruitless nap on the couch. His stomach started churning again and his face went unbearably hot, so much so he felt a bit faint.

He immediately felt worse when he saw Altair stepping over the threshold, pulling off his hoodie in the process.

He got a slight glare from his lover as he watched him toe off his well worn Converse trainers.

Cautiously, as if the slightest quick movement would shatter the room and the silence around him, Malik stood and took a few steps towards Altair who was standing in just his jeans.

"Altair….I."

"Where the fuck were you? Come the fuck here." Altair questioned and demanded at the same time as he took two long strides over to Malik and pulled him into his arms.

Malik tried, he really did. Every fibre in his body was telling him to back off and talk to Altair but, he couldn't. Just the feeling of those powerful arms around him. Altair's scent all around him. The musky smell of outdoors, woodwork and well, just Altair. His warm breath ghosting over his ear.

Malik felt his heart pound in his chest as he wrapped his arms far too tightly around the slightly taller males waist.

Feeling warm hands cup his cheeks, Malik looked into Altair's intense yellow/gold eyes. It felt like Altair could see right through him. See the unfaithful thing he had become. See the huge letter A burned into his forehead. Could see the image of that woman burned into his mind with her sunshine hair and huge blue eyes.

When Altair's lips touched his own, Malik threw himself desperately into the kiss which rapidly became clanking teeth and clashing tongues. His already kiss bruised lips burned at the contact and for a brief moment, Malik wondered if Altair could taste the other woman on him.

Altair pushed Malik away slightly, gasping for breath.

That kiss felt...wrong. It didn't feel like the normal kisses between them, even the rough kisses during sex. He didn't know what it felt like but it was just wrong.

"Mal? What's wrong?"

Malik's eyes widened at Altair at the use of his pet name. Fuck! Lucy had called him that after the sex as they lay sweating and tangled up in the bed sheets.

"Malik? What's wrong?" Altair persisted, his usual emotionless sounding voice cracking slightly.

Malik said nothing as he grabbed the younger male and forced their mouths together once more.

His jaw ached as he poured his heart and soul into the kiss.

Both men pulled, clawed and pushed at each other as they staggered through the living room to their bedroom, never stopping the brutal kiss they were engaged in.

Altair, still slightly confused from Malik's apparent rage slammed the shorter male up against the wall, pushing his whole body against him as he ground his hips against the others, groaning deeply at the feeling of their clothed erections grating off of one another.

While biting and nipping at Altair's lower lip and jaw, Malik, using Altair for leverage, pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around the others waist like a vice.

Feeling those long legs curl round him caused Altair to pull away from the biting kisses as his head fell back slightly, a deep groan rumbling out from his chest. Hooking his arms under Malik's backside, he thrust his hips upwards slightly, hissing at the feeling of his erection straining at his jeans.

Malik wound his arms round Altair's neck, finger nails leaving red scratches in the tanned flesh of Altair's upper back. His head fell backwards and bumped against the wall as he felt the first thrust against him. He was aching, bursting and the constant heavy friction through his own jeans was driving him insane.

Surging forwards, Altair caught Malik's swollen lips with his own again as he started dry fucking him through their jeans up against the wall. His tongue simulated what his hips were doing and he soon found himself relishing in the sounds coming from Malik's throat.

With orgasm creeping up on the two males, Altair pulled Malik's arms from round his neck and twisted the two of them round, effectively throwing the older male from his perch to bounce onto the still unmade bed.

Immediately following suit, Altair claimed those lips with his own again, deft fingers scratching down Malik's stomach to quickly unbutton his jeans and pull them from his body.

Reaching blindly over to the bedside table, yanking open the only drawer and delving about, Altair could have done a small victory lap around the room when he finally found what he was looking for. Dipping two fingers into the tub until they were well slicked, he quickly brought those fingers down between their bodies, circling the clenching muscle once or twice before easing one finger in.

"Fuck! I'm not going to break!" Came the frustrated shout from Malik who had broken the kiss and was pushing his head back into the bed sheets, fingers clenching and unclenching in the soft fabric.

Latching onto the sweat streaked dark skin of Malik's neck, Altair thrust his middle finger in beside the first, fingers scissoring, searching until, Malik's body pulled taught like a bow string and a silent scream poured from his lips. Smirking through the sweat trickling down his face, Altair incessantly ran his fingers over the other males prostate while his other hand stroked up and down the turgid flesh resting proudly against Malik's stomach, each prod, push or pull, forcing a different sound from Malik's lips.

So caught up reducing Malik to nothing but jelly, Altair almost missed an impatient hand scrabbling at his jeans, easily popping the button and pushing them enough to free his own straining erection.

Pulling his fingers from the heat that had engulfed them, Altair nudged Malik's hand away before replacing it with his own, quickly covering his erection in the left over lube on his fingers and his own pre-come.

Lowering himself to the older male again, Altair stared into tightly shut eyes.

"Look at me." He growled.

Altair's voice practically boomed in his ears as Malik struggled to meet the demand. When Altair repeated the order, he accentuated each word with a small thrust inside his body. Finally opening his coal black eyes, Malik stared unblinking into Altair's as he felt him ease himself deeper until their hips bumped together.

"F-fuck…" Altair hissed out as his hips pulled back then thrust back in violently, his body quickly setting a hard and brutal pace.

Wrapping his legs back around the now sweat soaked waist and gripping tightly onto Altair's biceps, Malik felt his eyes burn again. He couldn't look away from Altair as his eyes filled up with tears, one single blink causing them to spill over and trail down his flushed cheeks.

Altair's own eyes seemed to be glowing, a talent Malik almost feared. It was as if the younger male had a sort of second sight. He was an excellent judge of people and their intentions. It was almost as if he could read the person he stared at.

Their lips met again as Altair quickened his pace, his hips thrusting erratically into the other males heat. Malik dropped his left hand from Altair's arm and roughly palmed his own leaking erection, feeling the warm pre-come on his stomach.

Both their movements became faster, desperate and once again, as they kissed, Altair felt wrong, his eyes burned red for a split second just as his orgasm crashed into him and sent him reeling, Malik's voice reaching his ears indicated that he too had succumbed to orgasm.

Altair collapsed on top of Malik's sweaty, sticky body, chest heaving, aching almost. He peppered kisses over the dark skin of Malik's chest as he listened to his heart pound against his ribcage.

A strangled sob pulled Altair from his post sex glow as he pulled out of Malik and propped himself up on his elbows, confusion and worry etched into his beautiful features.

"Mal? What's wrong?"

Malik turned away from Altair and pulled his knees up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He lay sobbing in the foetal position, not even hearing Altair pull his jeans back up and get up from the bed.

As he crouched down on the floor at the side of the bed, Altair took Malik's pained face in his hands.

"Mal? What the fuck's wrong? You're starting to scare me. Come on Mal. You can tell me anything."

Malik, suddenly overcome with rage, Shoved Altair away and scooted to the other side of the bed.

"Don't call me that! And don't touch me!" He screamed as more salty tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"What the fuck?"

"You don't want to fucking touch someone like me."

Altair, as if glued to the floor, stayed crouched down, hands resting on the warm from Malik's body heat mattress. He felt sick as his guts spun inside him.

"M-Malik?" He persisted, trying to rid the nervous stutter from his usually cold and stoic voice.

"Please. Do not touch me. I don't deserve your touches, your care, your kisses. Nothing."

"Fucking tell me Malik!" Altair shouted, his mind screaming at him that he knew the answer. That flicker of red pretty much summed it up for him.

It was then that Altair knew what that first brutal kiss was in the living room.

"Altair….last night I….I….I fucking slept with someone else!"

It was the end.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**There we go, all done. **

**Poor Altair. **


	3. The Brothers

**Huge thanks to Evil .lil **.angel**, Hyarou and BADAZZtoldya for leaving me reviews! I'm so happy that you are liking my fic ^^**

**Your reviews mean a great deal to me!**

**This will be my last update for a good week and a half as I am going on holiday on Monday! A week away with the girls and I can't wait :)**

**I was gonna make this chapter longer but I wanted to post something before I go.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

3.

"_I fucking slept with someone else"_ Whirled round and round Altair's brain as he stared in utter shock and silence at the male on the bed.

He was still crouched in place, one hand braced on the mattress, the other just dangling at his side. His yellow/gold eyes, almost glittering, were staring at nothing as Malik moved, unnoticed, retrieved his jeans and quickly pulled them on.

He took a few cautious steps towards Altair when, almost robotically, said male slowly got to his feet. He stood, back ramrod straight as he turned to face the still teary Malik.

Never before had he seen a look like that on his lovers face. It was like a part of him had shrivelled up and died. He took another wary step forwards.

Altair's brain had practically shut down on him. This had to be some sort of dream….perhaps he had hurt himself at work and had lapsed into a coma and this was all just one big conspiracy inside his head.

Why would Malik, despite all his faults, why would the man he loved, the man who kept him grounded when times were at their worse, why would he sleep with someone else?

He barely registered the shaking hand touching his arm.

"Altair?"

Looking at the face infront of him behind glazed over eyes, all Altair could see was red and blue clashing together, making Malik's shape jitter and jump before his eyes, almost like a static had settled over him.

"Altair….talk to me."

His throat, dry and burning, finally managed to croak out, "Who?"

Malik removed his hand from Altair's arm as he stepped back again. He could see the anger and confusion burn deep inside Altair.

"It doesn't matter Altair….I will make sure to never see her again."

Malik chanced looking into those eyes. Tears were building but were not falling. He could see every muscle in Altair's body quiver in restraint.

"Her." Was all that Altair hissed out as he shoved Malik out the way, pulled the door open so hard it clattered against the wall and stormed into the small living room, picking up his hoodie and pulling it over his head, forcing his bare feet into his Converse, grabbing his keys and thundering out the door.

The late afternoon air had a chilly bite to it, making Altair shiver as he kept storming down the street. He wasn't even watching where he was going, so much so that more than once, people had to jump out of his way.

Tears blurred his eyes making his vision swirl and swim. Everywhere he looked he saw red. Faster his feet carried him until he broke into a sprint.

Jostling people out the way while never breaking his momentum, tears spilled freely down his cheeks. He needed an escape, somewhere to go, somewhere to hide so no-one could find him.

Picking up his pace, the muscles him his legs sang as if they had been sleeping forever. Vaulting onto the bonnet of a parked car, into it's roof, he lept onto the side of a building, scaling it with ease. His body burned with every movement, his teenage years of free running surging into his brain and body.

Up and up he climbed, not looking where he was going or where he had been. Fuck the past and anything that had happened. Bitterness and betrayal poured into his heart the higher he climbed. Fuck the man that meant the world to him. Fuck Malik.

Finally, Altair ran out of hand and footholds as he hauled himself over the side of the building. As fate would have it, he had scaled the side of the massive library. The place where Malik had spent most of his time when he studied. The place where Altair would come and pick him up at night before Malik got his car. The place where Altair would doze off across the table from Malik out of sheer boredom. Sitting down and dangling his legs over the side of the building, Altair finally felt his throat constrict, his chest ached and he felt sick.

He raised a quivering hand to his face and tried in vain to wipe the tears away but every time he swept them off with the sleeve of his hoodie, more would fall in their place. A strangled sob found it's way from his throat as he drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his bent knees.

He could still smell Malik all over him.

oOoOoOoOo

Tired eyes stared blankly at the far end of the room. Their charcoal depths were empty, almost unseeing.

Malik had stopped crying. He had cried all he had to give over his own mistake. He had no tears left to shed over the pain he had caused Altair.

Altair had been gone for twenty-four hours already.

Malik had tried to sleep but couldn't bring himself to sleep in their bed. His bed now he supposed. He tried to sleep on the couch but every time he shut his eyes, all he could see was those golden eyes staring transfixed at him.

A knocking at the door caused Malik to jump slightly before flying off the couch and throwing the door open, hoping and praying to the heavens that it was Altair.

He back-pedalled when he saw the man standing infront of him.

"Desmond."

Altair's twin brother shouldered his way past Malik and into the living room.

As soon as the door was shut, he perched himself on the arm of the couch and stared at the raven haired male.

"What the fuck have you done!" Desmond all but screamed at Malik.

"He shows up at my door just after midnight, pissed drunk and hanging from my doorframe saying nothing but your name over and over again! What the fuck happened?"

Malik shut his eyes and stared at the floor. At least Altair was alright, that in itself was something.

"I think it's over….I done something. I-I slept with someone else on my works night out."

Malik dare not even look into Desmond's amber eyes for fear of turning to stone on the spot.

The silence in the room was deafening and Malik felt those eyes, so like Altair's staring death at him.

"You slept with someone else huh? What the fuck were you on? He fucking loves you and you go and….fuck!"

"You think I planned this? Think I had it all mapped out in my head? It just happened….I had been with her all night and…" "Her?" Desmond yelled, cutting Malik off.

"Who the hell is she?"

"She works at the firm….I've only met her a couple of times."

"So? I've only met the guy who serves me coffee a couple of times! Doesn't mean I'm gonna go off and fuck him!"

"I slipped ok! I fucking slipped. Now do what you came here to do and get the fuck out!" Malik screamed as he pointed towards the door.

Desmond stood back up and prowled into the bedroom. Malik could her him throwing things into a bag, all the while cursing and swearing under his breath.

"I hope your proud of yourself Malik." Desmond hissed when he came back into the living room, the stuffed bag slung over his shoulder.

"Do I fucking look proud?"

Desmond walked over to the coffee table and picked up the keys to Altair's baby, his Girl.

"You know, he hasn't spoken a word since he passed out last night. He keeps fiddling with that thing around his neck….same way you are doing. He's gonna crash Malik and I won't be able to stop him."

Not giving Malik a chance to respond, Desmond stormed out the door and slammed it behind him.

Malik heard him fire up Girl. He watched out the window as Desmond backed the sleek Vincent Black Shadow out the driveway and speed down the road.

oOoOoOoOo

Altair snapped awake as he heard the unmistakable roar of his Girl coming into Desmond's driveway.

Rubbing the sleep from his nipping eyes, he didn't even acknowledge his twin coming in the door.

"I got some stuff for you and fetched your baby. You no doubt heard her anyway. Can't believe the reconstruction you've done on her man. She purrs like she's fresh off of the construction line."

Desmond knew Altair wasn't listening but he chattered away to him as he unpacked the items of clothes he had taken from his house.

"You wanna eat something?"

A shake of the head was all Desmond got.

"You need to at least drink something….especially with the amount you drank last night."

Again Altair shook his head.

"Come on. Things will get better you know. You've bounced back from worse than this remember? Forget about that twofaced son of a bitch Altair."

Altair whipped his head round and practically snarled at Desmond before scrabbling to his feet and bolting into the guest room.

As he paced around the small room, Altair became increasingly more agitated. How dare Desmond call Malik that.

By every right, Altair should hate Malik's guts right now but….a foolish part of him didn't and still loved him.

Stripping off the clothes he had been wearing for two days straight, Altair quickly changed, pulled on his hoodie and jumped out the open window.

As he walked down the early evening street, he hoped that they still hung out at the same place. It had been years since he had seen them but he needed their help, their distraction from his teaming brain and his crushed heart.

Well, the bar was still there and yes, that unmistakable dented red convertible was parked outside.

Steeling his resolve, Altair entered the smoky bar.

The sweet smell of hash invaded his nostrils as he waded deeper into the darkness. A few people he recognised from years ago raised their heads to see who was walking amongst them. Most though, were barely conscious enough to notice him.

As he got to the back of the dank, dark bar, Altair finally spotted who he was looking for.

"Well well well, look what the cats coughed up eh brother?"

Altair nodded to both males as he sat down opposite them. His eyes quickly scanning the few people around the table, none of which he really remembered from back then. Well, truth be told he couldn't remember much from then.

"Now now Ezio, be nice. It's been a long time Altair."

"Yes it has Frederico."

"So." Ezio drawled out as he leaned towards Altair, "I take it you're here for more than just a chat?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Uh oh...Ezio and Frederico...what does Altair want with them?**


	4. The Come Down

Special thanks to **Evil . lil . angel, Hyarou, BADAZZtoldya and 0-Kelly-0** for leaving me awsome reviews!

I'm so happy that you are all enjoying my ficcie :)

This chapter see's the beginning of Altair crashing and Desmond not being able to anything to help him.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**4.**

"Come on Altair. Bring it all up." Desmond encouraged his twin.

Currently, the two were hanging over the side of the toilet, one heaving his guts up, the other rubbing his hands in circles on his back.

Desmond felt himself being cast back a good few years ago when this was happening to Altair on a regular basis. He barely ate, drank and took a veritable concoction of different drugs. The sickly pallor and the clammy sweaty skin told Desmond that his brother had indeed taken something tonight.

"What the fuck did you do Altair?"

Said male finally gave out. He had nothing left to throw up and as a result, flopped almost boneless onto the bathroom floor. His head was spinning, body shaking and shivering even though he wasn't cold. His face throbbed painfully as the bruising over his left eye caused it to swell shut. His lip was still gushing blood. Who would have thought that such an old, well healed over scar could be pummelled back open so easily? His nose which was broken had been painfully reset by Desmond when he had finally staggered back to his house beaten, bloody, drunk and high.

Desmond stared at the carbon copy of himself slumped on the tiled floor. He knew Altair couldn't do this again, not after coming so far. He had to try and nip this in the bud but, unfortunately, Altair was stubborn and would do whatever he pleased without thinking about the consequences for himself and those around him.

He had never dealt with a broken hearted Altair but Desmond knew that his twin was going to crash.

"Damn that bastard."

"Don't you fucking talk about him!" Altair croaked out, trying to shout but failing.

Desmond shook his head as a kind of apology before reaching up to the sink and grabbing the cold cloth had had sat there. Running it over Altair's clammy face, he choked back a small cry when the slightly older male started sniffing and rubbing at his nose again.

He had to ask the question even though he already knew the answer.

"What did you take Altair?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Altair glared slightly at the two brothers seated infront of him. The younger, Ezio was a real handful, he talked incessantly and at great length about everything mundane and boring. Frederico on the other hand, he just sat back in the worn bar couches feigning boredom as his eyes scanned and observed everything going on around him.

Altair listened, trying to stay awake as Ezio prattled on about his latest squeeze, an art student simply referred to as Leo. He also spoke in great detail about the 'sexy as fuck' roommate he stayed with, Rosa.

"I know her." Altair immediately piped up. True enough, Altair had known Rosa all his life practically.

"Seriously, what I wouldn't give to have that sweet ass in my bed. Bad luck though as Leo believes in monogamy….nearly punched my lights out when I suggested the three of us."

Altair glared at the younger Auditore as he flippantly disregarded Leo's feelings and openly talked luridly about Rosa and the things he would like to do to her.

Frederico, on sensing Altair's impending snapping, ushered Ezio towards the bar while slapping a few notes into his palm.

The older Auditore sat back down and lightly took Altair's hands in his own, turning them palm up as he scrutinized them. On turning Altair's calloused hands back round, he placed a small kiss on each knuckle before addressing the now pissed off male.

"How much do you want Altair?"

"How much have you got?"

"Touché…..I had forgotten how quick witted you are."

Both males regarded each other for a few seconds until Frederico reached into his jacket pocket and slowly pulled out a small bag with a white powder in it.

"Seriously?"

"You have been clean for some time my friend. Lets not fly before we can walk eh?"

"I'm not…." "Shut up, roll up your sleeve."

Altair hesitated at the request before pushing left sleeve of his hoodie up and placed his bare arm palm up on the table.

"Yes, lets not fly before we can crawl infact. Your skin looks so new and soft, lets not ruin it just yet."

True enough, he had been out of the game for a good few years and any tell tale signs of his previous lifestyle, the bruises, holes and at times infections on his arms were long gone.

"Tell me Altair? Why are you here? I thought you were living it up in the lap of luxury?" Frederico questioned nonchalantly as he began cutting the powder into three lines.

Altair shook his head slightly before staring in a whisper, "I walked out on him."

"Who? Oh! The lawyer?"

"He has a name you know. He….well….things happened and I walked out."

Frederico looked at Altair somewhat sadly. He had truly fallen in love with the dark skinned Malik and had thrown everything about his past aside to embrace his future with the slightly older man.

"He cheated on you?"

"H-how did?"

"I'm just that good remember?"

Altair stared at the powder as Frederico's expert hands tidied it up into it's three meticulously perfect lines. Frederico was good, the two of them had slept together on more than one occasion and, although it now shamed Altair, back then he fucking loved it.

"Okay Altair, ladies first." Frederico gestured at the lines as he handed Altair the small straw like filter from inside the same jacket pocket.

"Hmmm, Ezio isn't here. Take it I go in his stead then?"

"Always been such a dick Altair."

"You love it." Altair smirked as he took a deep breath, hesitated over his line slightly before inhaling deeply, the cocaine sweeping up his nose and into his senses.

Snapping his watering eyes shut and pinching his nose tightly, Altair listened as Frederico took his line just as Ezio returned to the table, hands full of iced Vodka's.

He watched through blurring vision as Ezio took a large swig of the clear alcohol before he too took his line.

All three males sat quietly for a couple of minutes before Altair picked back up, his head pleasantly spinning as he grabbed the nearest drink and drank greedily from it.

His pulse raced as the night wore on. More drinks were consumed and it was then that Ezio decided to go dancing.

Altair was yanked easily to his feet as Ezio pulled himself and Frederico from the smoky bar and into the cool evening.

Flirting his way into the club was an easy task for the suave Ezio and Altair had to admire his obvious skills with both men and women. No wonder Leo didn't seem to trust the gorgeous male.

Ezio took off to the dance floor, his body swaying and moving in exaggerated movements. That left Frederico and Altair standing just off of the crowded dance floor.

"So, what do you say we take a spin out there Altair?"

"Fuck no! I can't dance." Altair hissed out scandalised by the suggestion.

Frederico lightly ghosted his hands over Altair's hips as he looked him up and down.

"Look at those legs, how can they not dance?" He whispered into Altair's ear as he pressed his sweating body against his.

Altair pulled away slightly and looked into those deep amber eyes which stared straight back into his own sunrise yellow orbs.

He just and no more registered Frederico moving closer to him, brushing their lips together. As Altair touched Frederico's bottom lip with his tongue, he felt the other male's sneak out and just like that, it was gone, leaving a small pill resting on the tip of his tongue. Drawing it into his mouth, he glared as best he could at the brunette.

"What? You think me above such tricks Altair? Now, lets have some fun shall we?" He chirped out while grabbing Altair and pulling him onto the dance floor.

His head was spinning as Frederico ground his body against his own. He was sweating and felt dizzy and barely even noticed Frederico guiding them towards a more secluded area of the club.

Their lips didn't even touch as their tongues danced together and their bodies crushed together. Altair barely even felt long dextrous fingers glide up and down his covered erection. His drug addled brain couldn't quite fathom what was happening to him as those same fingers dove below the waistband of both his well worn jeans and his boxers to toy with the solid flesh underneath. His breath came faster and faster, his vision thundered from red to gold to blue and back again as his head spun and sweat poured down his face.

"A-ah fuck!" He grated out in the other male's ear as those fingers tightened round the base of his flesh, effectively stopping him from coming.

A name was on the tip of his tongue. A name he yearned to call out but the closer he got to coming, the foggier and fuzzier his mind became.

Reaching up, he violently pulled the other male flush against him as he plundered Frederico's mouth with his own tongue, ignoring the disjointed feeling that this wasn't the man he was meant to be kissing.

Frederico's hand left his rock solid flesh as he pushed himself against Altair's slightly bulkier frame and rutted up against him like an animal, pulling them to a messy climax infront of all too many prying eyes. Both however, were too high to care.

On leaving the club about an hour later, Altair could feel himself coming down. He felt very sick and irritable. Had he really let Frederico do that to him?

Himself, Ezio and Frederico staggered down the street, arm in arm, Ezio singing the whole time mixing songs together and generally waking everyone up in the area.

"Stop a sec." Altair almost demanded. He had to sit down for a couple of minutes and de-mist his head.

Frederico leaned against a brick wall, arms folded, legs crossed at the ankles as he took in the sorry site of Altair slumped at the side of the road, now sporting a nosebleed from the coke he had taken.

"Talk about trying to fly before walking." He whispered to himself more than anything.

Ezio however was not so subtle. "Why the hell'd you come out tonight. You're putting a stormy cloud over the whole night."

Altair ignored the slightly younger man in favour of calming his throbbing heart and focussing his blurred eyesight.

"Seriously? Why are you letting an asshole like Malik get you all fucked up like this? Fucker deserves you leaving him."

Altair took a few seconds to absorb what Ezio said to him. His whole body tensed as he struggled to his feet.

"Ezio? Leave it." Frederico hissed at his younger brother. He had known Altair so much longer than Ezio and knew that the smallest thing could send him from being quite quiet and almost cold to an all out killing machine. He had seen Altair leaving people at the side of the road beaten to within an inch of their life.

"No, I wont leave it! What kind of pussy are you to let a jumped up law graduate with a pole up his ass drag you down like this huh?"

Frederico backed away from his brother slightly. He could tell Altair was about to snap and Ezio was foolishly goading him to it.

"One more word Ezio….just one more and I will make you wish you had never been born." Altair growled at the other male.

"What? You can barely stand upright. You've been living in the lap of luxury far too long Altair."

Ezio didn't even see the fist flying towards his face until it was too late. His jaw popped painfully as he fell into the middle of the road followed by Altair throwing himself on top of him. Both males punched and kicked at each other drawing bruises and blood.

Staggering to their feet, both charged at each other once again however, Altair was too slow in dodging Ezio's swinging fist. His nose crunched and broke under Ezio's fist as blood began pouring from it.

Altair ignored the searing pain and the blood trickling down the back of his throat and swung out at Ezio again, effectively bursting the younger man's lip wide open with his fist.

Altair readied himself to beat Ezio senseless when a strong hand latched onto the back of his hoodie and pulled him away from Ezio.

"That's enough!" Frederico yelled at the two.

He glared at the two beaten and bloody men before letting go of Altair and charging down the street.

Ezio sneered at Altair while he rubbed the blood from his face.

"Smirk at me again and even Frederico wont stop me from mopping the floor with your ass." Altair hissed out as he turned tale and headed in the direction of his brothers house.

oOoOoOoOo

"You're a fucking idiot Altair. Bad enough you take a line with those assholes but then you take pills from them? Do you not remember the mess you were in years ago?" Desmond cried out at his brother who had thrown his head down the toilet once again.

Collapsing against the bathroom wall, Desmond took stock of the bloody clothes and towels littering the floor. His own hands were coated in the red fluid due to him having to set Altair's broken nose.

Altair finally pulled himself away from the toilet and slumped against the side of the bath. His head was throbbing and he felt itchy all over.

He didn't want his brother caring for him, rubbing a soothing hand across his back.

He wanted Malik.

Perhaps if they talked?

No, Malik had betrayed him, had slept with someone else and had let him walk out the door.

Perhaps Ezio had been right. Why was he getting so cut up over this? People break up everyday so why was he letting this hurt him?

Desmond was just letting his eyes slip shut, content that Altair had thrown up everything had had to throw up when a heart breaking sob echoed through the small bathroom.

"Altair?"

Said male had folded in on himself, head buried in his bare knees as he repeated the same sentence over and over again.

"I still love him."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**And there we go, the next chapter will span over a couple of months with Altair and Malik as the fic is starting to come to an end.**

**BTW, about me getting Ezio beaten up? It's not cause I hate him...I bloody love him but I needed Altair to beat someone up!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and I should be started on the next one soon :)**


	5. The Crash

**Thanks to BADAZZtoldya, farawisa and Jorda96 for your reviews!**

**Thanks to to all who have favv'd and alerted my fic! It means a great deal to me ^^**

**As always, special thanks to the gorgeous Evil . lil. Angel for encouraging me to write while she draws! Love you hun :)**

**Warnings in this chapter are basically Altair hitting rock bottom.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

5.

Eight weeks now.

Eight whole weeks since Altair had walked out.

Eight weeks that Malik had thrown himself into his work to try and forget.

He tried to forget that he knew exactly what Altair was doing. He had met Rosa a week previous out with work where they could talk in private. Rosa had told him of her flat mate's new partner Ezio who had told him all about Altair and all the….fun they had been having.

Rosa had ensured Malik that Ezio was all talk and nothing else. That he had been saying that knowing full well it would get back to him.

Still, it didn't stop him trying to call Altair afterwards only to have the line dead.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Malik snapped back to attention at the sound of the female voice beside him. His stomach turned slightly at the sight of that familiar blonde hair and those blue eyes.

He had barely spoken to Lucy since that night.

He had almost dropped dead when he returned back to work.

oOoOoOoOo

Running late, Malik thundered through the main door to the office block, hair askew, shirt tails not tucked in, tie crumpled in his hand.

Stopping in the reception area to straighten himself up, Malik was too busy fixing his frazzled hair he didn't see Lucy walk up behind him.

"I-is everything alright Malik?"

He didn't have to turn round to know who was talking to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He hissed out the corner of his mouth.

"I work here. Got transferred into this building thismorning. No need to be such a jackass about it." She huffed, crossing her arms across her ample bosom.

"What? Because of….us….my relationship is in ruins."

"He left you?"

"Stay the fuck away from me." He growled as he shoved his way past Lucy.

OOoOoOoOo

"What the hell do you want?"

"Umm, you've been sitting here in a daze for ages….we're finished for the day."

Malik grunted before peeling himself from behind his desk.

"Any plans for the weekend Malik?" Lucy almost whispered.

"Seeing my brother." He hissed as he checked his mobile, stomach twisting at the background on the screen. Altair had snapped a picture of the two of them years ago while drunk. The aim was a bit off and the picture was shaky and a bit blurry but, it had captured the earliest days of their relationship.

"I've just stared seeing someone….real nice guy who co-owns a club down town. His brothers going through a hard time and I think he needs a bit of time away from him."

Malik turned away, totally uninterested, crammed all his files into his bag then grabbed his jacket.

"I think I understand how you are feeling. Des had told me a bit about what his brothers going through….broken relationship. For what it's worth….I'm sorry."

Malik stopped dead.

Des?

"As in Desmond….Miles?" Malik almost shouted as he spun round on Lucy.

"Uh huh. I don't even know the brothers name yet but, he sounds like he needs help."

"Altair…."

"What?"

"Desmond's brother….his name is Altair. He was…." Malik stopped before he could say anymore. This world was too fucking small for his liking between Rosa knowing Ezio through Leonardo and Lucy knowing about Altair through Desmond.

Lucy stepped back from Malik and the crushed expression on his face.

Quite ironic that she was dating the brother of the guy who Malik had cheated on with her.

Muttering her goodbye's, Lucy made for the main doors to the building.

OOoOoOoOo

The next afternoon, Malik was sitting, not even paying attention to his younger brother Kadar.

The younger man was blustering on and on about how he had undoubtedly fucked up his final exams at University. How he was never going to get a good job. How the guy he liked was just so dreamy and fabulous.

Malik was too busy people watching instead of focussing on his baby brother.

They were sitting at Malik's favorite coffee shop and Malik was hoping and praying that he could see Altair here.

"MalMal? You alright?"

"W-what? Yes….why wouldn't I be?"

"Well….it's just that you have barely spoken a word to me and well….I know you miss him I really do but….don't you think you should move on? It was afterall you who…" "You do not want to finish that sentence brother. I know what I have done and I want to make amends. I cannot just switch off my feelings like a light switch."

Kadar seemed to shrink in on himself as Malik ranted.

Seeing the look, that look, that pout on his younger brothers face made him stop and smile somewhat sadly.

"Come on. Lets get out of here. Mood I'm in I feel like blowing half my pay on junk. I'll go get the bill for this."

Malik was up and out of his seat before Kadar could stop him.

Malik froze when he entered the main shop as his eyes focussed on the man sitting near the back. His hood was pulled up over his head but yellow gold eyes shone past the shadows. He was hunched over slightly as if he was in pain. The closer Malik got he could see Altair's hands shaking. They looked thin, pale.

It was clear that Altair hadn't seen him because right at that moment, a quivering hand lifted from balancing on his cup to pulling the hood back off his head.

A gaunt looking face, thick black shadows under his dead looking eyes presented itself to him. His skin looked sickly, clammy almost. He was unshaved, probably for about a week and all Malik could smell the closer he got to him was smoke. Fuck knows what kind….cigarettes, hash….anybodies guess.

As Malik shuffled closer, Altair snapped his head up.

Malik could see the bruises on his arms.

Could see the addiction taking hold of the man he still loved.

Both men touched the matching ties around their necks before Altair lept up from his chair, shouldered Malik out the way and practically fled out the door. Totally ignoring the shouts of, 'You didn't pay!'

"Chill out." Malik snapped at the disgruntled girl behind the counter. "I will get his."

When he stepped back outside, Malik turned an accusing eye on Kadar.

"You knew he was there didn't you?"

A small nod to the head was his answer.

Clearly Altair was taking….something. Malik wanted to stay in denial that he hadn't fallen back into the hard stuff that he used to do but that sickly, sweating pallor told him otherwise.

"You think the two of you will ever get back together?"

"I….I….he needs help." Was all Malik uttered as he took his brothers arm and led him down the street.

OOoOoOoOo

Altair stormed into Frederico and Ezio's house, not bothering to knock or any such pleasantries.

Frederico glanced up lazily from the threadbare couch, a bemused expression on his face.

"What the hell happened to you? Ezio try to beat you up again?"

Altair said nothing as he thundered through the living room and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Calming his throbbing heart and head, Altair pulled his phone from his pocket. An inherited brick like phone he had taken from Ezio after he had smashed his own to pieces in a fit of drunken rage a few weeks previous.

His fingers dialled a number almost burned into their imprints.

He heard it dialling. Heard the voice pick up on the other end. Malik's voice.

Surely Malik could hear him on the other end, breathing rapidly, tears filling his eyes as he sniffed slightly in a vain attempt to stop them falling.

"Altair?" Came Malik's voice from the phone.

Tightening his fist around the ancient brick until the plastic started cracking, Altair screamed more to himself as he launched the offending item at the wall.

Calming his thoughts and cursing the situation he was in, Altair dropped to the cupboards under the sink. His money was gone and, although Frederico and Ezio called themselves his friends, they wouldn't let him freewheel anymore.

He would pay the two back….one day….he just needed one more.

Needed one more, just to forget that face he had seen just an hour or so previous. To forget the look of love and concern in Malik's tired eyes.

Setting everything he needed infront of him, Altair got to work.

No more than ten minutes later, Altair slumped down the wall, dropping painfully onto his backside as the now used needle dropped from his now strangely steady hand.

His head fogged and misted over quite pleasantly as the image of Malik from earlier that day distorted and frayed at the edges.

Still, he couldn't help the feeling in his heart no matter how fucked his mind and body became.

He still loved him.

OOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later found a groggy Altair being shook awake by his twin. Desmond was at his wits end with the slightly older Altair.

"Get up out of this fucking bed right now! Lucy is coming to see me and the last thing she needs to see is your lazy ass slithering onto the couch!"

Altair pulled the covers over his head and attempted to curl into a tight little ball when he suddenly felt them being swept off his body.

"What the fuck?"

"Up! Now! I've had enough of this. I suggest you clean up your fucking act or….heaven strike me where I stand but you're on your own Altair. I cant watch you do this to yourself again."

Desmond turned away from his brother. What was once almost beautiful features had collapsed behind the face of a druggie. He was thin, pale and well….Desmond hated to think it but pathetic. Such a strong man reduced to this by one bad decision.

What a fucking waste.

Desmond didn't even notice Altair throwing on his clothes until he was pulling his Converse on.

"Where….?"

"Want me gone? Fine." Altair lazily droned out. Fuck, even his voice sounded terrible. Giving the amount that he was smoking, no wonder.

OOoOoOoOo

Carrying himself down the street….just….Altair thought about nothing.

Nothing was happening in his life. Nothing was going to happen if he kept doing this.

Everything happened when he was with Malik but, no, he wouldn't go crawling back. Malik was the one that had fucked the relationship up. Not him.

Too absorbed in nothing, Altair ended up colliding with a soft, curvy body.

Not even apologising, he carried on walking until, "Altair? Is that you?"

His gaze turned to the thick English accent of a women, only a few years older than him.

"M-Maria?" He managed to stutter out.

He saw her push something or someone behind her legs, almost as if she was shielding whatever it was.

"Stop pushing me mummy." Came a young childs voice from behind her jean clad legs.

Altair watched as a small boy defiantly nudged Maria out of the way and stepped back round to her front.

"Maria? Who…." Altair whispered as he took in the childs appearance. Sandy brown hair, big golden coloured eyes, full lips but with his mothers pale skin.

Maria took a step back from Altair, pulling the child with her.

"No Maria….I just."

"No, remember last time I asked you to stop? Despite me being pregnant you beat me black and blue Altair!"

"I didn't know."

"Looks like you still don't know." Maria snapped before she crouched down to her sons eye level.

"Darim? You go sit right there. I have to talk to this person for a minute. I will be right here." She almost cooed at the boy as she pointed to a bench about ten feet away.

"He will be turning six this year. Has the attitude of his father though."

"I left him Maria."

Her previously hard face fell slightly.

Him?

"After you I, I ended up moving in with. Well, his name isn't important. I, we, well things happened and it's over."

Maria shook her head.

"I wanna know him….Darim that is."

"What? Your kidding right? When was your last hit? How many joints have you had thismorning? Your like a child Altair. A child who has lost his favorite toy. You go in a sulk with everyone and do all you can to make them worry about you! How do you think I felt giving birth to a child all alone? Not having his father around because he beat me senseless because his mind was too drug addled to do anything else?" Maria practically screamed as her eyes watered.

Altair stepped back from the young woman.

She was right. Despite her own flaws, she was totally right about his.

"How can you be a father to Darim when you cannot even look after yourself Altair? I suggest you stop wallowing in your own self made misery and do something! Get your fucking life back on track."

"Maria."

"I'm sorry Altair but I just do not trust you. Not around me. Especially not around MY son." She hissed through the tears in her eyes as she turned and grabbed Darim's hand, leading him away from Altair.

Altair turned in the opposite direction. His mind jumbling round her words.

Instead of trying to rationalise what she had said, rage filled Altair's body at the thought of her callous words. Desmond's threat earlier that day. Malik. Malik….always Malik.

His vision filled with red as he walked purposely through the streets. His feet took him in one direction.

Knocking on the beaten up door, Altair waited impatiently until the door creaked open slightly.

"Well well, not seen you for years boy. How's things?"

"Fucking peachy Antonio. Gonna let me in?"

"You got money kid? Charge it to Ezio. He fucking owes me for breaking my nose."

Antonio, a tall, slim black haired male opened the door and guided Ezio into his humble abode as he so often called it.

"Heard you bumped into Maria today?"

Was their anything Antonio didn't know?

"What of it? I came here for one thing and one thing only."

Antonio nodded slowly, mentally processing what Altair had asked him for.

Leading him into a smaller back room, Antonio prayed slightly. If the kid made it out of this one, he was fucking strong.

Thirty minutes later, Altair stumbled down the street away from Antonio's house.

If only Rosa knew what her father did for a living, she would never even speak to him again.

Instead of becoming more relaxed, Altair found himself angering further. His eyes burned as everything turned pulsing shades of red.

His blood boiled and his partially collapsed veins throbbed.

His hands clutched onto the sides of his head as he stumbled down the street. He felt sick but powerful at the same time.

He yearned to beat someone into dust. Fuck someone over the way he had been fucked over.

The young man walking down the street, clad in black was his target.

Pulling his hood up, he crossed the deserted road and slowly withdrew the butterfly knife he had pinched from Antonio when he wasn't looking.

Falling into step with the man, Altair seemed to recognise his walk.

Shaking his buzzing head, Altair raised the knife and lunged at the young man, one arm wrapping round his arms and middle, the other held the knife against his throat.

A startled yelp escaped the other man when Altair threw himself on him.

Altair could almost hear the other mans heartbeat although his too calm body language tried to tell him a different story.

Saying nothing, Altair pushed himself closer to the man, his nose practically buried in short but messy black hair. That scent. He knew that scent.

Two dark skinned hands pushed through his momentarily weakened hold and grabbed onto the arm that held the blade to his throat.

Altair could feel a leather tie looped around the other mans neck.

His heart pounded as he roughly spun the other man around and slammed him against a wall.

His eyes widened and he dropped the knife as a whole new nausea filled his stomach and throat.

Dark brown, almost black eyes stared back at him.

Altair staggered back clutching his stomach, one word escaping his dry and chapped lips.

"Malik."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Only a couple of chapters left to go.**

**How will this end?**


	6. The Helping Hand

**Special thanks to BADAZZtoldya, Evil . lil . angel, ChunChan and Tristana (thanks for the chocolate as encouragement to write - ate every bit) for leaving me wonderful reviews!**

**They mean so much :)**

**And thanks once again to Evil . lil . angel for reading my sneaky peeks I sent you and for urging me to finish my writing! Especially with the last week I have had ^^**

**Thanks also to my favvers and alerters since the last chapter!**

**And now, on with the show!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**6.**

His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

He had nearly cut Malik's throat.

He nearly killed him.

"M-Malik…." He stuttered as he staggered back a few more paces.

His brain was bouncing inside his skull. What the hell had Antonio given him?

His blurred vision took in Malik still standing with his back against the wall.

He had yet to say a word to Altair. Part of him was slightly scared. He had no idea what effect drugs had on the other male and didn't want to push him into a blind rage. He had afterall heard from Rosa that when they were younger, Altair had a fearful temper. So much so that just because himself and Desmond had fallen out once, he put his fist through a heavy wooden door in his house without so much as flinching.

Malik didn't even so much as blink as he stared at Altair but watched as he stumbled over his words and his feet.

His eyes flickered to the knife that Altair had dropped in his panic, he moved his foot slightly to kick it away.

Altair didn't seem to notice as he dropped to his knees, arms clenched tightly around his stomach.

Malik knelt down and placed a hand on Altair's forehead.

He was burning under his touch.

"Malik." he whispered again, bumping his head against the others chest for support.

Malik could feel Altair shaking as he pressed his whole body weight against him. He felt so light. His shaking became worse as he kept muttering Malik's name under his breath, like he was the only thing anchoring him to reality.

Malik had thought Altair looked rough at the coffee shop almost a week ago. Now? Now, Altair looked beyond terrible. His hair was filthy, his skin sickly and clammy, greasy in texture. His clothes looked like they had been through the wars and all Malik could smell off him was stale smoke.

Just as he raised his arms to wrap them round Altair, a loud retching sound echoed in the quiet street followed by Altair throwing himself off of Malik just in time as he threw up at the side of the road.

Malik scooted over and started rubbing circles on Altair's back, ignoring the fact that he could feel his ribs below the two layers of clothes Altair had on.

"What have I done to you?" Malik whispered as Altair heaved guts up into the street.

He had known a bit about Altair's past when they got together. He always had an inkling that he had done much worse in his younger years than he said he did. He had thought Altair over his addiction but, his rational mind took over and reminded him that when someone has an addiction, even if they seem to be over it, are still called an addict.

"Come on Altair. Lets go home." Malik whispered into the younger males ear when he finally finished being sick.

Altair needed help and Malik was more than willing to do so.

Altair didn't protest as he was pulled to his feet. He said nothing when a strong arm wrapped round his waist and the other pulled his own arm round Malik's shoulders and clutch his hand tight.

Thankfully, both males were not far from their home and Malik managed to get them back within about twenty minutes. Altair's unsteady feet had only caused them to fall once luckily but Malik now had skinned knees to show for his effort.

Dragging Altair through the house and first of all into the bathroom, Malik gently lowered him into the floor and first of all stripped him of his hoodie, t-shirt and then wrestled with the uncooperative male to get his jeans and trainers off.

Malik gasped slightly at the state of Altair. His ribs were indeed sticking out, his hip bones too.

How could someone lose so much weight in just well, 9 weeks now that Malik thought about it.

Clearly Altair had barely been eating. Probably just enough to keep him functioning.

Seeing golden eyes crack open slightly, Malik attempted a few words with Altair.

"Altair? You know where you are?"

"Malik." He whispered out again, mouth sliding into a crooked smile.

Malik could see that further damage had been done to the large scar already present on his lip.

"Close enough. Ok, You have to try and bring everything up. Get everything out your system Altair. Think you can do that?"

Altair simply sat slumped on the floor, his eyes had slid shut again but, if Malik was correct, he seemed to be taking on a greener pallor.

"Can't believe I have to do this." Malik murmured as he pulled Altair onto his knees over toilet.

Taking a deep breath, Malik forced Altair's mouth open and shoved two fingers down his throat. He felt the other male retch again, immediately snapping awake.

Removing his fingers and slapping Altair's back hard, Malik cursed at himself for doing this to Altair. Even if they never got back together, he would do all he could to help Altair through this.

After 5 agonizing minutes, Altair had thrown up all he had to give and collapsed against Malik once again.

Malik noticed the bruising, scabs and holes on Altair's arms and felt tears creep to the surface. Clearly Altair had been injecting so he needed a test done.

"One thing at a time." Malik almost sobbed out as he pulled Altair to his feet and guided him into the guest bedroom which was more like a box with no windows and only a bed in it.

Almost as if Altair would shatter before his eyes, Malik ever so gently lay him down on the bed before pulling the covers up over Altair's sweating body.

Brushing his sweat dampened hair from his forehead, Malik stooped and lightly brushed his lips across the path his hand had just taken before leaving to get a cold cloth for Altair's burning skin.

After running the cloth over his face, neck, chest and arms, Malik dropped the cloth onto the floor carelessly as the tears became unbearable.

His head dropped to Altair's chest as the words just spilled out, heedless over whether or not Altair was even listening to him.

"I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you. I hate myself for doing this to you. If only I had demanded that you came out with me that night. I'm going to help you through this Altair….I'm so sorry."

After a while, Malik dragged himself up and went to call Desmond. He had to know where Altair was.

Within half an hour, Altair's bike roared into the driveway swiftly followed by Desmond barging in the front door.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"In there." Malik uttered, pointing to the guest bedroom. "His shakes are getting worse and I cant mop up the sweat fast enough before it starts again.

"Yeah….I remember what he was like the last time he was like this."

Malik followed behind Desmond as he went into the room and just stared at the sorry sight his older twin made.

His body was shaking, the sheets below him were soaked with sweat. His eyes were wild and well, terrified almost. Every muscle in his body was pulled taught as he shook and thrashed in the bed.

"I don't know what to do." Malik finally brokenly sobbed out.

"Nothing you can do except give him water if he takes it and well….don't let him hurt himself."

"What? Hurt himself?"

Desmond nodded slowly. Last time Altair had came down like this, all those years ago, he did try to top himself. Thankfully, Desmond managed to wrestle the blade from Altair's hands before he could do any real damage. The blade did however slice into Desmond's face, creating the scar almost identical to his brothers.

"Are you going to stay here?" Malik almost shyly questioned.

Desmond stared at his twin again before nodding firmly once.

Malik and Desmond took it in turns to take up the chair now situated at Altair's bedside, pulling him from his screaming nightmares and trying to keep him hydrated.

On the second night, both males had drifted off to sleep when an ear piercing scream shook them from their slumber, Malik toppling off the chair with fright.

Altair was lying rigid on the bed staring right up at the ceiling, eyes burning yellow, fingers curled painfully into the bed sheets. His head rolled from side to side as his screaming continued. The veins in his neck stuck out as he forced his head from one side to the other, trying to bury himself under the covers. Sweat covered his body once again as his legs lashed out at nothing and the word, 'No!' erupted from his lips like gunfire.

Malik covered his ears and backed out the room.

Slumping down the wall, still covering his ears, Malik too let out a pained scream as tears flooded from his eyes.

"This is all my fucking fault!" He yelled over Altair's night terror.

After what felt like an eternity, Malik felt a light tapping on his shoulder followed my Desmond slouching down beside him.

"What is he seeing?"

"Who knows. Whatever it is, we cant help him. He clearly can't see us in there with him."

Malik wiped the tears from his face before continuing, "So, he's all alone in there?"

"Yes….hopefully he wont be like this for too much longer. I think he's sweated almost everything out….depending on the last thing he took though. His minds all over the place though and all it's ticking over is you."

Malik turned his head away from Desmond. He couldn't look into those eyes. Those eyes that were just like Altair's.

"I-I'm so sorry for what I have done to him and I want to make amends….I want to set things right. I just want him back Desmond. I hate to say it but I fucking miss him." Malik laughed through his tears.

"I heard all about that night from Lucy. She finally told me that she worked with you and that well, she was sorry. She saw briefly for herself the mess that Altair has made of himself. She told me it was her that made the first move."

"That doesn't make it right! I still slept with her."

"You think I don't know that? You think Altair has been totally innocent these past weeks? No! He has not! He blurted out drunkenly that he slept with Frederico just two weeks ago. He doesn't remember half of it but he remembered waking up drunk, naked and in bed with him!"

Malik felt sick. Sure he was the one that had fucked up the relationship….literally but he never thought Altair would….

"Who am I to judge him. It would be a classic case of pot calling the kettle black."

"He's a stubborn fucker Malik but, he never stopped talking about you. Where is he? What's he doing? Is he alright? He was too fucking concerned that you were alright to even think what he was doing when he was sticking himself with fucking needles!"

Malik and Desmond both fell silent once again, the only sound filling the house was their own steady breathing and Altair's painful wheezing gasps.

Malik called in sick for work for the rest of the week and possibly the week after. Desmond however, had to go back to his work as the manager was on holiday and he was the only one qualified to run the place.

With Desmond away, Malik was left alone with Altair. Most of that time he spent sitting on the edge of the bed, running his fingers lightly over Altair's pale, sickly face and just talking to him.

Finally, after 4 horrible days, Altair finally stopped the clockwork terrors and started sleeping soundly.

Malik breathed a sigh of relief as another hour ticked by and Altair hadn't terrified himself awake and crawled out the bed, all the while looking for more, looking for what he needed.

The first time Malik heard Altair thump to the floor, he thought he was seeing a ghost. All of Altair's limbs seemed disjointed, none connecting with his brain at the same time as the others. He stepped away from Altair as he half crawled, half dragged himself over the floor, grasping for Malik's ankles. It had taken Malik almost an hour to calm Altair down and get him back into bed.

Malik would be damned to hell before he ever let another drug pass into his lovers body.

He managed to change the bed sheets around Altair and jostle him enough to put fresh boxers on him before settling down beside him on the bed again, fingers carding through his still filthy hair.

"You need a bath." He whispered to the sleeping Altair.

Malik closed his eyes over and leaned back against the headboard. His fingers never stopping their slow rhythm through Altair's hair. He lightly started humming, a tune he remembered from his childhood. Before long, the words formed and were out of his mouth before he could even fathom what he was doing.

Altair could just make out warm fingers stroking his hair. It had to have been the nicest thing he had felt in weeks. The fingers were accompanied by a voice singing lightly to him. He remembered that song. He had heard it once before when he had a bad flu and was hallucinating through his fever.

Only one man had such a lovely voice but….that wasn't right. Why would he be with Malik? Altair didn't want to see him again after what he done to their relationship….right?

Very slowly, Altair regained enough of his senses to open his eyes slightly.

Sure enough, there was Malik, sitting over him, fingers indeed stroking his head. His eyes were closed as he sang but….tears? Malik was crying? He had hardly ever seen Malik cry. The saddest movie in the universe could be on and Malik would sit stone faced through it while he was the one that sobbed like a baby.

He was about to try and slap Malik's hand away when his mind cast him back a few days, _"I love you so much and I never meant to hurt you. I hate myself for doing this to you. If only I had demanded that you came out with me that night. I'm going to help you through this Altair….I'm so sorry." _Malik could have just left him in the street after he had tried to attack him. Could have left him to rot but he didn't. He brought him back. Looked after him.

Despite the cotton wool feeling inside his head, Altair remembered that he too had slept with someone else. He could remember the gory details but he remembered waking up aching and sore lying in bed beside Frederico.

He shivered slightly at the memory which had obviously startled Malik slightly as the hand vanished from his forehead just as the covers which had been around his waist were pulled up to his chest.

Altair's eyes closed back over as warm lips pressed against his forehead once again as Malik whispered, 'I love you.'

Altair opened his eyes as Malik turned to leave the room.

He forced his arm to move. It seemed to shoot out from under the blankets and latch onto Malik's wrist like a vice.

"Altair?" Malik nearly shouted, clearly not expecting him to be awake.

"Mal." Came the scratchy reply.

Malik quickly untangled his hand from Altair's and made to give him some of the water that had been sitting on the tiny bedside table.

Altair could only take a few sips before he fell back onto the pillows, body utterly drained. He felt like he hadn't used it in weeks.

"How are you feeling Altair?"

Swallowing a few times to wet his still dry throat, Altair finally managed to croak out, "Shit."

"Why did you so this to yourself? Wait….stupid question. This is all my fault Altair."

"I could have said no to the boys."

"Shut the fuck up a second….this is all my fault and I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to say it until you believe me but, until you are satisfied, I will not stop."

Altair knew this was a massive blow to Malik's over inflated pride. He never apologised for anything….even if that anything was his fault.

"Mal….I….you, well, I don't want to hear you apologise again. I fucked up too. Look what's happened to me."

Malik closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. Should he bring up that he knows about Altair sleeping with Frederico?

"I had sex someone else too….just the once but, I did it too."

Altair let his eyes slip shut once again.

He was just deflating into the pillows when a strong arm looped over his stomach as the bed dipped from under him.

Malik shimmied closer to Altair, pulling himself right up beside him on the bed. His arm found it's way round Altair's stomach. On hearing no protest, Malik lay down beside Altair while running his fingers in circles over his all too thin belly.

"We have lots to discuss Altair….I don't know if you are ready to think about this but….you were injecting right?"

A small nod was all the reaction Malik received.

"Well, when your better….you need….we need…."

"I know what I need Malik and I know we can't even think about us until we have all this sorted. Fuck Malik, I don't want to do what I did….I never did but, it just happens. It could happen again….I don't know if or when. One bad mood or slip up and I could go crashing back. I still want it Malik. I still want that feeling. It's wonderful at the time but, it could kill me."

Malik listened quietly as Altair spilled his guts about the drugs, what he done and how scared he was of doing it again.

"I think Altair, that with the proper help, you will be fine."

"I don't want help. I just want you."

"No Altair, you will have the help….but you will have me there, right beside you."

"If you think that's best Mal."

Malik said nothing as he sat back up and lightly kissed Altair's forehead once again before getting up off the bed.

He had a few calls to make.

After making the horrible call to the local doctor for Altair to have his blood tested and to arrange for counselling sessions for his younger lover, then calling Rosa with an update, Malik collapsed onto the couch, the last few days catching up with him.

He heard shuffling from the other room so he crept back over so as to not disturb the sleeping Altair.

Malik smiled slightly at the sight. Altair had rolled over and buried most of his body from view. Tufts of his hair were the only thing to be seen above the covers. Malik was about to turn away when the sleeping male started, very quietly at first snoring, which soon turned into an all out crescendo of wheezing, steam train like snores.

Quietly clicking the door shut, Malik was about to lie down on the couch for an hour or so when the door went.

Desmond had been given Altair's keys for the time being so who was it?

Quickly checking to make sure Altair hadn't wakened, the blasted door went again. Growling through clenched teeth, Malik stormed over to the front door and swung it open, ready to throw a verbal volley of abuse at whoever had disturbed him.

His eyes narrowed, jaw tensed and his back straightened.

"What the hell are you doing here? You've done enough!" Malik all but screamed at the brothers.

He took in the sight of the two of them standing there without a care in the world. The eldest, Frederico leaning casually, arrogantly against the doorframe.

Oh yes, Malik knew who they were. Who in the town didn't?

"Chill out. We're just here to collect." Ezio drawled out in an attempt to flirt with Malik.

Malik eyeballed the intruders suspiciously before hissing out, "Collect what?"

"What? He never told you? He fucking owes us."

Malik looked away from Ezio, he was all bark and very little bite. Frederico on the other hand? His silence said it all. Mess with him and find yourself either without teeth or with a new asshole torn.

"How much?" Malik questioned, never taking his eyes of Frederico.

"Five hundred." Ezio all too quickly rushed out.

"What? Not a chance in hell. How can he owe that much?"

"Altair destroyed two of my phones, not to mention the doctors bill for beating the shit out of me and cutting my face to bits. Also, the stuff he….borrowed from us."

Malik sighed in irritation. How he would love to mop the floor with these two. The stuff obviously referred to the drugs he had freewheeled off of the brothers when he had run out of his own money.

"Three and not a penny more. Three then stay the fuck away from him."

Ezio looked like he was about to blow his top but Frederico's hand on his shoulder quickly calmed the younger brother down.

"Fine, three it is Malik." Frederico finally said.

Malik closed the door on the two while he rummaged through the drawer in the living room for his cheque book. No bloody way was he producing his wallet infront of them. Not that he had the cash in it anyway. Quickly scribbling out the amount and signing it, Malik threw the door open again and thrust the cheque into Frederico's hand.

"Not get the fuck off my property and stay the hell away from Altair."

Slamming the door in their faces, Malik turned and leaned against it, slowly sinking onto the floor.

"Why did you do that Malik?" Came a tired voice from the guest bedroom.

Malik glanced up to see Altair standing in the doorway with the covers wrapped around his body.

"I didn't like to think what they would do if you didn't pay them what you owed."

"You think I'm scared of them? I already beat Ezio into the ground once before."

"Yes and from what Desmond told me, he broke your nose as easily as that. My guess is that they would break a lot more if they didn't get their money."

"I can get myself out of trouble Malik."

"Really? What with? You no longer have a job and incase you have not noticed, your bank account has run dry!"

Malik had afterall seen the statements as they came and had received a very angry call from Altair's manager telling him he was 'fucking fired'.

Altair growled at Malik before stomping over to the couch and flopping onto it, blankets and all.

"No way Altair. We have lots to sort out and discuss and I will not have you lay idle on my couch."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

Malik shuffled over and sank onto the couch beside Altair, nudging him out of the way slightly in the process.

"If you stop being so stubborn, I think a bath is the first port of call."

Altair sat up and ran a hand through his filthy hair.

"I agree. Feels like I could cook a full fried breakfast on the top of my head."

Altair watched as Malik got to his feet and held his hand out. He hesitated slightly. Could they ever get their relationship back? Would it ever be the same? Would they even work anymore given that the two of them had sex with other people?

"Stop thinking Altair. Your thoughts are too loud. Lets just take this one day at a time shall we?"

"Ok." He whispered as he slowly reached for Malik's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Looks like things are settling down ^^**


	7. The Kisses and the Clinic

Woop woop! Another update ^^

Special thanks to **Evil . lil . Angel, BADAZZtoldya** and **Tristana (thanks for the marshmallows)** for leaving me fabulous reviews!

Honestly, it means so much to me that you are following my story :)

Thanks to my favvers and alerters too :)

This one is the second last chapter.

**oOoOoOoOo**

7.

As Malik started running the bath for the still sleepy Altair, he kept stealing glances at the man sitting on the bathroom floor.

The blankets were still pulled round his skinny body, no doubt he didn't want Malik to see how ill looking he had become.

Despite the old smell of sweat coming from the younger male, Malik scrunched his nose at the still prominent smell of stale smoke.

"Altair?"

Said man simply inclined his head a little.

"No more smoking."

Altair looked slightly offended.

"Do not look at me like that fool. You smell like the bottom end of an ashtray."

"I've….not…." "Pull the other one Altair….what was it? Normal or joints?"

Altair seemed squeamish.

"Ummm…..both I suppose."

"Not under my roof! No more smoking. I refuse to….never mind." Malik stuttered as he stopped the bath water before it overflowed.

"You refuse to what Malik?"

"Nothing! Get in there!" Malik commanded, his voice finalising their conversation.

Altair was never one for letting a subject drop though.

"What? You refuse to what?"

Malik seemed to fizz slightly as he stood, hand still pointing to the steaming hot water. His whole body tensed as he sighed deeply and snarled his answer.

"I refuse to kiss a smoker!"

Altair said nothing as he got to his feet, letting the blankets and his boxers drop to the floor. His silence as he climbed into the bath and quickly dunked his whole body under the water pissed Malik off further.

Crouching down at the side of the bath, he waited until Altair resurfaced, running his hands through his hair to shake off excess water.

"Think we can ever get back to where we were Mal? I mean….look at the fucking mess of us. I have no job….I still want…." "I know you still want them and yes, I know you have no job but, as I said, one day at a time. Now, shut up and let me get this birds nest washed."

Altair sighed deeply as Malik ran soapy hands through his hair, loving the feeling of those long, talented fingers easing out tangles and gently massaging his scalp. He couldn't help the soft sighs that escaped his lips.

Malik smiled slightly as Altair leaned into his touches, pushing the slight feeling of arousal far from his mind. He was tending to Altair, not feeling him up.

"Dunk." Malik commanded.

He lept back slightly as Altair splashed his way under the water to rinse the shampoo off his hair. That was strange….Altair usually hated baths as he was terrified of drowning. Perhaps he was just too relieved to be home?

Lathering up a large cloth, Malik leaned further over and instructed that Altair lend him his arms. That command led to a long drawn out hesitation from the now soggy Altair. Finally, he presented his left arm.

Malik tried to keep the gasp at bay. To not let Altair see his shock. Bruises, cuts, scrapes, broken skin through injecting. His throat clenched, his eyes burned.

"Malik? Don't….I did this to myself."

Malik shook his head and continued running the cloth over and under Altair's arms, quickly moving onto his chest and down his stomach, trying to ignore the ribs sticking out on his sides, the bumps of his spine, how his stomach was almost bi-concave.

His eyes blurred as he dropped the cloth into the water and abruptly stood up.

"You can finish the rest right?"

Altair said nothing but pick the cloth up, ring it out slightly and squeeze more shower gel onto it and finished with his torso, quickly moving to other areas.

Malik turned his back to Altair and stepped out the bathroom, rubbing the thumb and index finger of his right hand roughly onto his forehead. He wanted to scream, cry, yell, throw something but, he was supposed to be looking after Altair, not the other way around.

He heard the plug being pulled and Altair slipping on the wet tiles as he climbed out the bath then cursing as he steadied himself.

"Fool." Malik smiled through tears to himself.

Moving to sit on the couch, Malik's stomach churned slightly. The trip to get Altair's blood taken was the next day and he had yet to tell him.

Shuffling shook him from his thoughts just as the couch cushions sank slightly beside him.

Altair had blanketed himself from head to toe in crisp white towels, one round his waist, another wrapped round his shoulders and another draped over his head. Malik couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him at the sight.

"What are you? A tiny child?"

"They're warm jackass." Altair huffed as he pulled the towel tighter around his shoulders and torso.

True enough, they had been stored in the water tank cupboard so would indeed be really warm.

"I even brushed my teeth. See?" Altair mocked as he flashed his still perfectly white teeth.

"Now who's a jackass." Malik laughed as he lightly punched Altair on the shoulder before pulling the towel from Altair's head and hitting him in the face with it.

Both Altair and Malik stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Malik leaned in slightly.

Altair seemed to back away just a fraction before his arm flew from the confines of the warm bath towels, it's four fingered hand tangling in the soft raven black hair on the back of Malik's head as he crushed their lips together.

Altair forgot about the rumbling of his stomach and the headache he was sporting as he felt Malik's tongue enter his mouth. His right hand joined the left on the back of Malik's head, pulling him in tighter, forcing their mouths wider apart as they kissed desperately.

Malik's hands found purchase round Altair's back as he tilted his head further to the side to allow a better angle. He ran his tongue along Altair's bottom lip, almost revelling in the feeling of the fresh skin covering the age old scar that was already there.

They had not kissed like this since they first got together as their teeth clacked together and their tongues fought viciously for dominance.

A low groan escaped Malik's throat as Altair bit down on his bottom lip lightly as they parted for air. He then proceeded to bump their noses together and delve in for another kiss, not caring if Malik had even taken in another breath of air.

Now he was aroused, now he allowed the thoughts he had pushed aside earlier to enter his brain and all of a sudden, his jeans felt too tight. His hands moved of their own accord as Altair plundered his mouth with that talented tongue. Raking his fingernails down Altair's back, red trails being left behind before edging below the towel round his waist and settling on his backside.

"Malik…." Altair whispered into the kiss as he pushed against the darker skinned male.

Despite being so skinny, Altair was apparently still strong, for before Malik knew what was happening, he was flat on his back on the couch, legs parted with Altair pressed tightly up against him, their lips still locked furiously together.

Despite his rational mind pushing to the forefront of his thoughts, his hips still pushed up against Altair's, not registering that he couldn't feel the other's erection against his own.

Hands sliding down his chest to stop at the waist line of his jeans finally snapped him from his lust filled stupor.

"Altair no….we can't." He managed to whisper out amidst the kisses.

A deep rumbling growl was all he received as deft fingers started unzipping his jeans.

"No." He hissed out sternly, manoeuvering his leg so his knee rested against Altair's stomach as he began easing him off.

It was then he noticed, Altair was in no way aroused. Sure his cheeks were tinted pink and his chest flushed slightly but….nothing….

Shuffling away from Altair, Malik looked at him pointedly.

"Care to explain?"

"I….well….another side effect of what I have been taking I guess. Sure I can feel aroused….especially right now but well….nothing happens."

"Right." Malik whispered before he changed the subject from Altair's apparent lack of physical arousal.

"We cannot anyway. I will not….no, that does not sound right. I cannot have sex with you until I know."

"Know? Oh, that I am clean right? Fucking hell Malik! Do you think I was squatting in the streets taking stuff off of total strangers? No!" Altair shouted, even though he knew full well he needed his blood taken anyway.

"I don't care Altair. You have a problem and I will do my fucking best to ensure you get the correct help. I….I still fucking love you." Malik's voice finally cracked as one hand flew to the tie still around his neck, the other, his left being placed atop of Altair's chest, right above his frantically beating heart.

Altair mimicked the motion by placing his right hand on Malik's chest.

"I know." Was all he muttered before he got to his feet, righted the towel around his waist and headed into the guest bedroom.

Malik sat slightly taken aback. Altair had not reciprocated his feelings….how could he? It was Malik afterall who had broken the relationship to begin with. Perhaps with time, he will get an 'I love you too' in return.

More shuffling from Altair followed the couple of minutes of silence as he, along with an armful of clean clothes headed back into the bathroom.

Malik decided to get up and make some simple scrambled eggs and toast for the other male. Nothing too heavy right away.

About twenty minutes later, Malik heard the sound of Altair creeping at the kitchen door before hands gently touched his sides.

"Smells good."

"You will eat every last bite. You're too damn skinny."

Altair backed away slightly. Sure, the food smelled good but….his stomach didn't feel like it could handle anything.

"Sit." Came another stern command.

Altair sat at the small table in the kitchen, nervously twisting the pulling at the hem of his white t-shirt. He did not want to be sick again. No way.

"Uh Malik? I…." "Quiet! Now, eat." Malik cut him off, putting the plate with fluffy egg and two bits of toast on it along with a glass of cold water.

Weeks of very little food and water coupled with too much drink and drugs had taken it's toll on Altair's body. His stomach revolted at the sight of the food.

"Do I have to force feed you?"

Altair violently shook his head as he tried the first forkful. Letting it go down, settling slightly with no throwing up afterwards, Altair began digging into the food like it was the first he had tasted in years.

Malik cleaned up the dishes he used for cooking as Altair wolfed down the food he had made, sounds of approval escaping his lips in between bites.

"That was awesome." Altair finally breathed out as he leaned back against the chair, patting his now full belly.

Malik sat down across from Altair and stared pointedly at him.

"There's something we need to do tomorrow Altair."

"I know I know. Trip to the clinic right? You think I didn't do that before we got together?" Altair huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Malik sighed as he reached across the table and wrestled Altair's hands free from where he had tucked them right under his arms.

Holding the larger, paler hands tightly, Malik lightly kissed each knuckle, feeling the scars and uneven, broken skin under his lips.

Both sat quietly until the familiar roaring of Girl thundered into the driveway.

Altair's whole face brightened at the realisation that his baby was back.

Leaping up from the table, forgetting about his tired body, Altair pressed his face up against the living room window as he peered out at his sleek black Motorbike sporting….a scratch?

Desmond was barely able to enter the house before Altair was upon him.

"What the fuck have you done to Girl? She's scratched!"

"Calm down Altair! It was some asshole at my work trying to get into a narrow space….scratched her slightly!"

"Slightly? She could have died! Why the fuck did you take her to work?" Altair lamented as he paced in rapid circles round the living room. Either that or he punch Desmond in the face.

Desmond glanced at the smirking Malik, leaning casually against the kitchen doorframe.

The next hour was spent with Desmond grovelling and begging forgiveness for 'trashing' the bike as Altair had put it. Finally, when Altair had went to lie down, both he and Malik had discussed the upcoming appointment at the clinic and the opportunity to give Altair a job.

"What? You want him to work with you?"

"Yes….we are short one bar staff. I'm sure Altair can mix drinks and….well….I know he can dance Malik. I was thinking that this job could be good for him and, well, it's just a five minute walk from your work."

"So both of us can keep an eye on him huh?"

"Malik, Altair has a problem. He's had it for years and I think he partly fell back into it because he was bored. Not with you but with the job he was doing. He had no way of burning off all his excess energies….apart from the obvious." Desmond finally smirked.

"If you think that's best."

"I do and I know he will. I know that Rosa and a couple of her friends go to the bar quite often….so he will see those he has cut out of his life recently. I would like him to start next week."

Malik nodded slightly and glanced at the clock. It was well after midnight.

Desmond handed him back Altair's house keys and the keys to the damaged Girl before heading out into the chilly night.

Malik slowly went about his usual routine of making sure everything was switched off in the house, his mind teaming.

What if Altair tested positive? What if this job didn't work out? Why didn't he know that Altair could dance?

As he stripped off in the bathroom, splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth, he tried to push those thoughts out of his head. He needed sleep and it would do no good to be thinking about things out with his control.

Malik stopped dead as he took his first step into the bedroom.

Altair was curled up, cocooned in the blankets, on Malik's side of the bed no less.

Stomping over to the bed, Malik man handled Altair onto the other side and wrestled with him to get a fraction of blankets to cover his modestly.

The two lay, both awake but the other not knowing for the best part of twenty minutes before Altair finally muttered, "Come here," into the dark room.

Malik rolled onto his side and lay his head atop of Altair's chest, hearing his heart beat rhythmically against his ear. His scarred left arm curled round Altair's middle and before long, he drifted off to sleep, Altair soon afterwards.

It must have only been an hour but Malik was scared awake. His head snapped up from Altair's chest with the sudden noise. His eyes darted around the room trying to find the source of the sound.

Nothing.

Just as Malik was about to lie back down again, that loud, throaty grunt that had scared him awake happened again.

Fuck.

He had forgotten just how loud and annoying Altair's snoring could be, despite having heard it very briefly earlier that day. It sounded like a steam train at times followed by an inward gasp of breath mingled with a snort every now and then. Sometimes it got so loud that Altair scared himself awake, muttering a rush of, 'what was that?' before falling back asleep again.

Thumping his head onto the pillows instead, Malik would his round so it covered his ears as he willed himself to sleep over Altair's bear like snoring.

Perhaps he should have demanded he sleep in the guest room again….

Malik woke up the next morning, stretching over to the other side of the bed searching.

"Altair?" Came the groggy question as his sleepy eyes searched around the room.

Sitting up, Malik glanced around the room. Altair was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately he snapped awake and ignorant of his nudity, shot into the living room.

"Altair?" Malik shouted in a panicked voice.

Said male emerged from the kitchen clad only in jeans with a slice of toast hanging out his mouth.

"What the hell is it?" He finally managed through a mouthful of toast.

Malik stood in the middle of the room, staring at Altair like he had seen a ghost.

"Mal? You thinking I had taken off?"

"No….it's not that…."

"Yes it was. Now, as much as I like seeing you naked….we need to go."

Malik seemed to drop back down to earth when he realised that he had indeed slept in for Altair's appointment at the clinic.

Like a bat out of hell, he threw himself in for the quickest shower in history, barely drying himself as he threw on a pair of black jeans and a crisp white t-shirt.

Both males made it out the door in one piece despite Malik's rush.

As soon as Altair stepped outside, he quickly pulled his hood up over his head, seeming to vanish inside his white hoodie before burying his hands in his pockets.

Both walked down the street side by side for a time, a kind of nervous silence had settled over them. More so the closer they got to the clinic.

Malik could have sworn he saw Altair become more and more tense as he walked.

He raised his hand and slowly wedged it into Altair's pocket and laced their fingers together, effectively drawing Altair's hand from his pocket.

Altair glanced round at Malik as their hands laced between them, a small smile finally graced his suddenly tired looking face. Malik smiled right back, trying his best to hide his nervousness behind his smile.

After Altair vanished inside the treatment room in the clinic. Malik sagged down in his seat in the waiting room. His mind whirled a mile a minute as every conceivable thought about the test results swam round his brain. What if Altair tested positive? What would he do when he was ill? What would happen to him in the long run? How would their already crumbled relationship survive? What if Altair….died?

Burying his head in his hands, Malik sat quietly, peering through his fingers from time to time as people came and went.

Through his peripheral vision, Malik made out the shapes of a woman and a child sitting in the seats just opposite him. Although he didn't care for their conversation, he picked it up anyway.

"Why are we here mummy?"

"I already told you Darim. Mummy is having a check up."

"A check for what?"

"Mummy stuff. Now, quiet and sit still."

Malik was slightly intrigued. Darim? Strange choice of name considering the woman's strong English accent.

Taking a look at the woman, Malik took in long wavy brown hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes….looking right back at him.

The second their eyes met, the woman looked away and rummaged about her bag, never looking back up again.

Despite Malik obviously not being interested in the woman, he had to admit that she was very pretty. She had a light spattering of freckles over the bridge of her nose and the smallest hands he had ever seen on a woman. He had always admired pretty hands….it was an unusual habit to randomly look at peoples hands. Perhaps it was because when he was young, his mother had such perfect hands. Nails always beautifully painted. Her bracelets she always wore would jingle together whenever she moved.

Malik soon turned his attention to the child who was apparently getting bored despite only being seated for a couple of minutes and had decided to try and sleep. He took in the fair complexion, sandy brown hair and very full lips for a male….very like….

Shaking his head slightly, Malik righted himself in the uncomfortable chair and coughed slightly. What the hell had he been thinking just now?

Glancing around the room feigning boredom, Malik chanced a second glance at the child.

Bright yellow gold eyes were looking back at him with the same piercing stare his mother had.

Those eyes….

"Maria Thorpe, room 2 please." Came the voice of the receptionist, startling Malik slightly.

Maria slung her bag over her shoulder as she stood, beckoning that the boy, Darim follow her.

Even the childs self assured cocky walk was the same….

Malik's stomach felt funny. Was it possible Altair had a son? If so, why the hell had he not told Malik about it? Surely he had to know if he had a kid with someone right?

Resting his elbows on his knees and balancing his chin on his hands, Malik waited for what felt like an eternity before Altair finally emerged from the treatment room.

Altair was, much to Malik's amusement, glaring painful death at the nurse who was guiding him out. From the look on her face she hated dealing with addicts like Altair and had much enjoyed scolding him and giving him a lecture about clean living, the dangers of drugs and the practice of safe sex.

Pulling himself to his feet, Malik walked over to Altair, grabbed his hand and quickly led him from the clinic.

As he practically pulled Altair down the street, only one though was going through his mind and that was to get Altair as far from that woman and her child. It seemed like Malik needed answers.

"Stop you asshole stop!" Altair shouted just as they crossed the street away from the clinic.

Altair wrestled his hand from Malik's vice like grip which caused Malik to whirl round, anger evident in his face.

"What? It's fucking cold and incase you haven't noticed, I only have my t-shirt on."

Malik saw that Altair indeed only had his t-shirt on….an unfortunate number that didn't quite go past his navel. He had purposely shrunk it slightly in the wash as he bloody hated seeing Altair in it. It was white and red with strange big eyed girls on it, rather scantily dressed. Altair had called them 'anime' characters but Malik couldn't care less. Sadly for him, even after the garment had shrunk a bit, Altair decided it was better looking that way and proceeded to wear it to piss Malik off.

Malik was too busy willing the hell drawn t-shirt to burst into flames that he didn't even notice Altair talking to him.

"And then she lectured me about safe sex! As if the anti-drugs talk wasn't enough, she had to bring my sex life….or lack of it to the forefront! What a stuck up bitch I tell you. Then? Then she proceeded to stab my arm with the needle so hard I thought it was gonna go right through to the other side! And then she put this fucking thing on it!" Altair half shouted, half lamented as he thrust his still scab covered arm in Malik's face.

A snort, followed by an all out bellowing laugh erupted from Malik's lips as he took in the pink and purple teddy bear plaster that was slapped half hazard onto Altair's arm.

"Pick it off you fool!"

"I fucking can't! I think she glued it onto my arm." Altair whined as he untied his hoodie from round his waist and yanked it over his head as quickly as he could.

"I think it softens your image slightly Altair." Malik sniggered out.

"Fucker! You wont be saying that when I slap it over your mouth!"

Malik smirked slightly at the mortified Altair who was currently looking all around him, making sure the hideous plaster had not been seen.

To shut up the still complaining Altair, Malik stepped up to him and slapped his own lips atop the others.

Altair's eyes widened at the public display of affection coming from Malik. Normally the other male would tolerate hand holding and that was it.

Forgetting his outrage at the nurse and the plaster, Altair placed his hands on either side of Malik's waist and pulled him in closer, effectively deepening the kiss slightly.

So comfortable he was kissing the other man like this, Altair totally forgot that he had not pulled his hood up. His protective shield from the rest of the public was gone in that moment on the street corner.

Maria and her young son exited the clinic, the boy desperate to go but Maria was busy rooting through her bag for her mobile.

She began composing a short text message to a friend when she felt Darim pull at her jacket.

"What is it son?"

"It's that man we met on the street."

Maria's eyes followed the direction her sons hand was pointing.

Sure enough, her blue eyes widened at the sight of her ex-lover standing embracing another dark haired, dark skinned man across the street.

Was this the lover that Altair said he had left?

She watched them kiss with fascination, her text message all bit forgotten about. She kept on watching as they parted, seemingly Altair affectionately rubbed noses with the other man then swiftly pulled his hood up over his head.

It was just then, as the two men linked hands that Maria recognised the man with Altair. It was him that was sitting across from her in the clinic.

Malik glanced slightly over his shoulder as he and Altair began heading in the direction of Desmond's work. Both he and Altair had to discuss the upcoming job that he would be doing and had to sort out wages and hours.

Blue and coal black eyes regarded each other across the street.

Both Malik and Maria's stomach's turned slightly.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Looks like the boys still have lots of stuff to sort out and only one chapter left to do it in!**


	8. The Results and The Dance

Special thanks to **BADAZZtoldya** and **Evil . lil . angel** for leaving me awsome reviews and thanks also to my newest favvers and alterters!

This chapter is not the end! I have one more to do :)

Ok, now, the dancing scene was completely influenced by this video - http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wF7GfptfzOs

Just take out the spaces I have put in. Seriously, this guy is superb!

Thanks to Evil . lil . angel for the idea of where the sexy bit takes place *huge hugs to you*

Enjoy.

**8.**

Malik glanced at his phone for the millionth time that day.

He was exhausted after doing upwards of 60hours over the past three weeks to make up for the time he took off to look after Altair.

Time was dragging along, especially after the text message he had received from Altair that morning saying that his test results were in but would Altair tell him the verdict?

No.

"Fucking hell." Malik muttered as he dropped his head to his desk in irritation.

He was desperate to pack up and just leave but he still had another couple of hours. He was going to The Bureau to meet Altair when his shift finished. Desmond had been promoted to Manager and Altair too had been promoted. Supposedly the two put on quite the show when they were working behind the bar and part of Malik wanted to see what Altair did in the club to bring home the money.

The past few weeks had been hectic due Malik's increased work load with the mind boggling case himself and Rosa had been assigned to.

He had been forced to get used to the idea of Lucy being around given that herself and Desmond were still dating. They had all agreed not to tell Altair that it was her that Malik had slept with.

That was not the only upheaval in their lives.

Staring down at the piles of documents on his desk, Malik thought back to Altair's revelation the previous week.

oOoOoOoOo

Malik stood in the doorway of the living room, smirking at the sleeping Altair sprawled across the couch.

The two had watched a long drawn out movie that lacked any real storyline but was packed with guns, blood and sex. Altair hadn't seen the problem with it.

Afterwards followed the customary kissing, touching but nothing below the belt which left Malik with the unbearable blue balls and Altair still struggling to become physically aroused.

His first counselling sessions had gone well and according to Altair, he talked to the counsellor about his childhood, his parents passing away and Desmond moving out which had proven to be that beginning of his first descent into drugs.

Malik was also happy to see that Altair had put on a bit of weight although, due to his work at the club, he was staying quite trim.

Lightly scratching his stomach as he walked, Malik turned the TV off before stepping over to the couch and nudging Altair awake.

An incoherent mumble was all Malik received.

The two were tired afterall as Altair was doing a 6day week including a few double shifts and Malik was busting his balls with Rosa trying to put forward a good case for their upcoming court appearance.

"Come on you lazy fuck. Move." Malik hissed into Altair's ear as he shoved him harder this time.

Altair said nothing but rolled first onto the floor, crawled forwards a few paces then dragged himself to his feet.

Malik done his usual routine of putting off the lights as he followed the sleepy Altair into their bedroom, immediately growling at the younger man as he threw his t-shirt into a random corner, let his jeans fall from his body and simply let them land in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Messy bastard." He grumbled as he picked up the discarded clothes and folded them up neatly.

"Why do you do that Malik? I was gonna toss them into the wash tomorrow." Altair mumbled from his position….flopped face down on the bed.

"You have only had them on for a few hours you fool. They will do you tomorrow."

Retreating into the bathroom, Malik looked at his tired face staring back at him before washing that day from it and brushing his teeth.

Stifling an eye watering yawn as he shuffled back into the bedroom, Malik once again found Altair taking up the whole bed, as per his nightly routine to piss him off.

Saying nothing, Malik shoved Altair over to his side of the bed and quickly dove under the covers to prevent Altair wriggling his way back over.

"Forgetting something?" Malik reprimanded.

"Oh, good night." Altair whispered as he raised his head enough to place a quick peck on the corner of Malik's mouth.

"No you idiot. Teeth."

Altair pulled the blankets over his head, grumbling something about how cold the outside world was and how evil teeth were.

"Now." Malik sighed as he shoved Altair out the bed.

After a couple of minutes, Malik felt Altair slide back into the bed, pulling the blankets up over the two of them properly.

A cool hand snaked its way round his side, fingers lightly teasing his stomach making his breath hitch slightly.

It had been too long since the two of them had sex and both were feeling the strain. The sooner the damn test results came in the better.

Soft lips lightly kissed Malik's shoulder as those fingers kept tracing invisible patterns on his dark skin.

"Come here." Was huskily whispered into his ear.

Turning round, feeling strong arms wind themselves round his back, Malik smiled at the still sleepy face of Altair.

Malik tilted his head back slightly as Altair's left hand cupped the back of his head, its 4 digits raking lightly through his hair.

"I love you." Malik whispered as he brought his lips to the other males.

Altair had yet to reciprocate his feelings but, even if he never did, for the moment, Malik did not care.

Their tongues softly explored each other as Malik's own hands found purchase on Altair's waist, drawing the two closer together.

A gasp escaped Malik's lips as he felt Altair's thigh wedge in between his legs. That movement caused Malik to throw his own leg over Altair's hip, effectively drawing them closer still.

Malik's hands moved of their own accord. One crept up the front of their bodies, fingers finally moving round Altair's neck and holding him tightly into the kiss. His other hand gripped tightly onto Altair's lower back as he shifted his hips ever so slightly causing his body to slide up Altair's thigh.

The kisses continued, Altair could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead and a pleasant ache settle in his lower abdomen.

He removed his thigh from between Malik's legs and ran his hand down the long, powerful leg that was still draped over his hip, fingers digging into the warm flesh.

He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath when he felt Malik lightly grind their hips together. He revelled in the feeling of the others arousal grating up against his stomach.

"Mal." Altair breathed out, breaking the kiss for just a split second before claiming those beautiful lips once again.

As their hips rocked together, Altair felt….aroused.

Whether it was the warmth of Malik's body, the feeling of the other mans erection or the friction through their boxers. He felt more aroused than he had felt in months.

Both broke the kiss and just stared at each other as their hips continued leisurely grinding together.

At that moment, Malik thought to himself, _"Fuck the test." _But soon decided against that rash decision. He couldn't take any chances.

As their hips increased both friction and speed, Altair pulled Malik closer to him and buried his head in the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Part of him wanted to cry when he heard Malik hiss out his name as he came. Part through the immense feeling of warmth and love he felt at that moment but was too damn stubborn to say it and part because as soon as Malik came, his own arousal vanished, his erection with it.

"Are you alright?" Malik finally breathed out when Altair didn't relinquish his hold on him.

"Uh….yeh." He finally stuttered as he let go of Malik and rolled onto his back.

His head was suddenly full and buzzing.

He could see Malik sliding out of the bed through his peripheral vision, ridding himself of his boxers and tugging on clean ones.

"Tell me what's wrong." Malik half demanded when he dropped into the warm bed once again, resting his head on Altair's chest.

Altair swallowed thickly.

His mind tried to work out how he was going to tell Malik this.

More importantly, why was he deciding to tell Malik right now, at this very second?

"Mal? I….I don't quite know how to say this so as to not hurt you so I am just going to say it." Altair whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

Malik lifted himself off of Altair and propped himself up on his arm. He felt he knew what Altair was about to say.

"Mal….I….I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but….I didn't know myself until recently….Malik, I have a son."

Malik said nothing as he stared into Altair's now scared looking yellow gold eyes. Instead, he smiled and nodded slightly.

"She….her name is Maria. We dated years ago when I still jumped about with Ezio. We were teenagers when we started dating. I was an absolute fucker and she was gorgeous. We were too damn stupid to use any form of birth control so when she fell pregnant a year or so after we started having sex….I….fucking went mad. I was injecting at that point and I….fucking hell Malik I beat her up. I left her with a broken nose, two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder and a broken rib. How the fuck could I do that to someone who was carrying my child?" Altair almost sobbed as he took a shuddering breath.

Malik, still saying nothing, ran his free hand up Altair's stomach and chest, stopping to cup his cheek.

"She ended up in hospital for a couple of days. I tried to sober up and clean up my act. I really did. I thought I loved her Malik but….as I watched her stomach grow and as I looked around the tiny room the two of us stayed in at her friends house, I fell back into my old crowd. It wasn't the last time I hit her either. Any time I was high, drunk….any excuse and I couldn't help myself. She gave birth alone as she had thrown me out to stay with Rosa. She said she never wanted to see a monster like me again. Our son is about to turn 6. He's just so beautiful from what I saw of him. His name is Darim."

"I've seen them Altair."

Altair's eyes widened to the size of saucers, mouth moving but no sounds coming out.

"That day at the clinic when I was sitting waiting for you. A woman and her child sat across from me. She was very pretty but it was the boy that I noticed….he looks just like you. Same eyes, hair….everything."

"I'm sorry Malik."

"What are you sorry for? You have a child from a past relationship that you knew nothing about….what do you think I am going to do? Throw you out into the streets? I'm sure we will work something out Altair."

Altair smiled sadly at Malik before resting back against the pillows.

"Do you want to see him?"

Altair said nothing as he nodded his head.

oOoOoOoOo

Finally!

Finally he was free!

Malik stuffed all his files into the filing cabinet. Utterly refusing to take them home over the weekend.

"Hurry up Malik!" Rosa shouted from the doorway to his office.

She had been very sneaky and had clocked out thirty minutes early so she could go and change.

Malik had to admit that she looked lovely in her black slim fitting jeans, calf length leather boots complete with suede detail and buttons stitched up each side, a long black figure hugging top with flared sleeves, finished off with her favorite green necktie to add just a bit of colour.

Malik simple had his black tailored work trousers, crisp white shirt and new dress shoes that Rosa had talked him into buying recently.

She looked fresh and awake, Malik knew he looked tired and almost haggard.

Both made it down to the entrance foyer arm in arm chattering about nothing in particular when Lucy stepped up to greet them.

Malik was still very guarded and rarely talked to the woman but, he had to push his guilt away sooner or later.

For this being a night out of sorts, Lucy had not really dressed up either. She simply wore her flared jeans, a tight white high necked top and a cropped leather jacket….perhaps seeing Desmond was calming her down a bit from wearing her usual cleavage bursting tops.

In just five minutes, the three walked into The Bureau, the sound of music and the darkness confusing their senses.

Malik squinted in the darkness as the three jostled their way to the bar. Despite it only being 8pm, the place was packed. Mainly full of students drinking and dancing away their week of studying.

Malik smirked as he spotted Altair and his twin falling over each other behind the bar, each serving everyone at once.

"Rosa!" Came a heavily accented males voice….Italian from the sound of it.

Sure enough, her flat mate Leo was waving frantically over to the trio, gesturing that he had saved a few bar stools.

"I've been sitting here guarding these seats for forever! I've threatened so many people that have tried to steal them!" He dramatically lamented, fanning his face with his hands.

Rosa laughed as she gave Leo a light peck on each cheek.

"Ah Malik and Lucy….a pleasure to see you again!" Leo chirped out as he kissed both Malik and Lucy on each cheek.

Malik glanced warily around the room. If Leo was here, no doubt Ezio was too.

True enough, sitting in a booth about ten feet from them was Ezio openly flirting with a woman with flaming red wavy hair.

"That's Caterina….Ezio's latest squeeze." Leo said as he placed a hand on Malik's shoulder.

"I'm better off without that two timing bastard anyway."

Malik smiled at Leo before wriggling his way right up to the bar.

Desmond spotted him and roughly shoved Altair's shoulder who in turn almost dropped the cocktail mixer he was throwing about as he mixed a colourful drink for two goggling young women, one with longer blonde hair, the other with slightly shorter brown hair with flashes of golden red through it.

The second Altair spotted Malik, his mouth erupted into a huge smile.

He flirted a bit with the two women as he passed them their drinks and took their cash, fully drinking in the fact that the two couldn't keep their eyes from him.

Malik too, was having a hard time pulling his eyes from Altair. He wore a very tight fitting black t-shirt with a white tribal like eagle emblazoned onto the front of the fabric, right over his chest, it's wings spreading upwards over the shoulders and onto the top section of his back. He had sliced the neck at the front slightly so all could see the emblem he wore around his neck. His jeans were about a million years old, all frayed and wash worn with ripped knees and his customary black Converse too were falling apart but, Malik struggled to remove his eyes from the gorgeous picture his lover made working behind the bar. His hips gyrated to the music, his head bobbed in time, he mixed drinks with precision, making his job look like a work of art. Watching both Altair and Desmond working in perfect synchronisation behind the huge bar was like watching dancers.

"What can I get you sexy?" Came a husky voice breathing into Malik's ear, causing him to jump out of his day dream.

"The usual for them." Malik gestured to Rosa, Leo and Lucy behind him.

"What about you?" Altair smirked as he leaned that bit further over the bar, running a sneaky hand over Malik's fingertips.

"You know what I want."

"A good, hard fuck comes another time….what do you want?" Altair smirked out again.

"Surprise me."

Malik watched as Altair whirled round and began working, first on the drinks for Rosa, Leo and Lucy who had now shimmed round the bar and was chatting to Desmond as he worked.

Malik frowned when the strange coloured concoction was placed infront of him.

"What the fuck is this?" He laughed at Altair.

The drink was pink! Fucking pink! Two toned darker pink at the bottom of the glass, moving into baby pink at the top.

"If you think I am drinking that you are mistaken Altair!"

"It will blow your balls of Malik….I randomly made this by mistake the other day and was pleasantly surprised with it. Try it….Don't judge it with that 'negative' attitude."

"What? Negative?" Malik beamed.

He had not missed the exaggeration on the word negative when Altair spoke.

"Yes, that negative attitude." Altair smiled as he turned back to his work.

Malik smiled a huge stupid grin to himself as he turned back round to join the conversations between Rosa and Leo.

Almost two hours later, Malik was pleasantly drunk and sporting a glowing Rosa on his knee at the bar. She was giggling away about something apparently hilarious about Leo's red beret that he refused to remove from his head.

He had consumed five more of those pink cocktails and had subsequently ordered a pitcher for the four of them to drink from.

Lucy was leaning back against the bar with one arm braced on Rosa's shoulder to keep herself steady as she too started picking on Leo's beret.

Malik stole a few glances at Ezio and his red headed companion. He had to stop himself from snarling at the younger male, knowing what he had done to Altair.

His heart almost stopped as Ezio got up from the booth and sauntered up to the bar, immediately shouting over Altair, smirking at Malik as he did so.

He couldn't hear the conversation as Altair poured Ezio's drinks but he smiled when Ezio seemingly whispered something into Altair's ear which earned a shake of the head and a withering glare from those intense yellow gold eyes.

A loud whistle echoed through the club as two younger males darted behind the bar, taking over from the managers.

Desmond and Altair headed out infront of the bar, each pulling a hoodie on, zipping them up and pulling the hoods low over their eyes.

Altair's was white, Desmond's was black. Each bore on the back the same tribal eagle stitched intricately onto it.

Malik started as a large hand ran over his backside which in turn caused Rosa to almost topple off him.

"Clocking off in a few minutes Mal….got something I have to do first with Des." Altair shouted over the music before placing a light kiss on Malik's lips.

"I can't wait to fuck you." He practically hissed into Malik's ear as he followed Desmond who had probably just had the same conversation with Lucy given the blush staining her cheeks.

Everyone fell silent as the twins stepped up onto the large stage situated in the middle of the club.

Both males stood about five feet apart as the DJ shut off what he had been previously playing and started the next track.

Malik could see Rosa grinning from ear to ear. She had seen the two dance.

"Just wait till you fucking see this." She laughed in his direction.

The music started up, slowly, almost gently as both Desmond and Altair raised their right arms up to chest height and pointed around the club at everyone before dropping their arms back to the sides. Altair seemingly shrugged his shoulders a couple of times to loosen himself up.

The tune picked up rapidly, establishing a quick rhythm which jolted both males to move.

Malik stared transfixed at Altair as his arms moved, almost disjointed from his body as his hips moved in time to the best, legs also looking disconnected from him.

His eyes were shut as he moved and jolted in time to the strange tune.

Malik briefly noticed that Desmond and Altair moved in perfect time and precision.

Altair fluidly integrated perfect martial arts punches and kicks into his dancing as his body came alive with the beat of the song.

After being entranced for a minute or so, the music slowed again, Altair slowing with it. His legs were quite widely spaced apart as his hands and arms began moving as if of their own accord, twirling, whirling together, his hips and legs turning ever now and then with the change in his hands direction. Altair brought his right arm flush across his chest, left curling under it, Malik gasped slightly as he wiggled the fingers of his left hand to the audience, showing all the missing ring finger.

A quick glance to his right showed Lucy also staring entranced but at Desmond mimicking all the same moves.

Malik watched as Altair ran his hands down the front of his body before his arms spun again, hands looking like they were gathering up a ball of energy like something from one of Altair's anime shows that he insisted on watching.

Then, as if out of no where, both jumped into life as the music picked up again.

Hips jerked back and forth, long legs artfully pulled Altair across the stage as his arms worked in tandem now with the rest of his body.

Malik felt a rush of arousal as Altair done a back flip on the stage with just his right hand bracing on the floor, his hood falling back off his head and his hoodie riding up in that split second.

Both men incorporated pulling their hoods up into the dance before they started moving their bodies once again.

Finally, the music slowed again and Altair slowed with it, only moving once again when necessary as his arms and hips done all the work. His hands came up to the back of his head as his hips gyrated a few times before he turned slightly to his left, right arm coming down and pointing down to the floor before both hands lifted to chest level and ran down his torso and stomach again.

He bowed slightly before jerking back up to the time of the music, arms curling in as his left leg rose from the floor before his body spun so his back was to the audience for a few seconds until the beat changed again causing him to shimmy over to the right, arms and legs still lifting and twisting to the wind down of the track.

The final few bars of the song had Altair and Desmond turning back to the club, tilting their heads back slightly and staring with blazing yellow eyes over everyone watching them.

Malik lept to his feet along with everyone else in the club the second the music stopped.

Both Desmond and Altair pushed the hoods back from their faces as they dramatically bowed to the crowd. Wolf whistles and cat calls echoed over the throngs that were clapping and cheering.

Despite the fact that he had consumed quite a lot of alcohol, Malik was so aroused he was burning. Thank god Leo, Rosa and Lucy were standing around him or everyone in the vicinity would see the impressive erection he was sporting having watched Altair dance like that.

Altair stalked towards the four along with Desmond, both unzipping their hoodies at the same time and throwing them behind the bar.

Malik didn't even get a chance to breathe then Altair was upon him, hands braced on his backside, pulling him into a deep, demanding kiss.

Desmond too had pulled Lucy to the side, not as shameless as Altair, wanting a little bit of privacy for himself and his girlfriend.

Malik groaned into the kiss as Altair roughly ground their hips together, both moving to the beat of the previous song the DJ was playing.

"Get a room you two!" Rosa and Leo chorused as Malik let another moan escape his lips as he broke the kiss.

Altair reached onto the bar and grabbed the remains of Malik's ball blowing cocktail and downed it in one gulp before glancing at Rosa and Leo, giving them the finger in the process.

Malik had only been ignored for a few seconds but, the way he was feeling, that few seconds felt like a lifetime. He pushed his hips back up against Altair's again as his lips sought Altair's out once again.

Altair bit down on Malik's bottom lips slightly before moving round to speak into Malik's ear.

"What can I get you?"

Malik drew his head back and smirked at the younger male, noticing the flush on his cheeks and across the very top of his chest.

Altair copied the smirk before taking Malik's hand and leading him round the other side of the bar.

People no doubt noticed the two heading through the door marked staff only but neither Altair nor Malik gave a fuck.

The second Altair turned the lock to the main office, Malik found himself being shoved violently across the table in the middle of the room, his legs roughly parted as Altair literally descended on top of him, lips claiming his in a bruising kiss.

Apparently there was to be very little foreplay due to the face that Altair's shaking hands were scrambling to rid Malik of his trousers.

When his trousers and boxers were dropped onto the floor, Malik gasped and dropped his head back onto the desk as Altair trailed wet kisses and a slippery tongue right down his chest and stomach.

A sharp cry escaped his lips as his rock solid flesh was immediately engulfed in hot, wet heat.

He lifted his legs and curled them round Altair's shoulders, if only to keep that delicious mouth where it was.

Malik's back arched as each change in suction caused him to whisper Altair's name like a mantra.

He was so wrapped up in the feeling of Altair's mouth around him, he didn't hear or see Altair struggle out of his jeans and drop them too the floor to join the suit trousers. He also didn't see Altair reach behind him to begin to prepare himself.

It was only when Altair climbed on top of him, straddling his waist that Malik finally wondered what the fuck was going on.

"Altair? What?"

"Quiet Malik. I want this….I can fuck you at home, away from all this….just us."

Malik made to answer but any comment was cut short as Altair let his body sink down onto him in one go.

Malik's mouth fell open in a silent scream at the feeling of Altair's hot, tight heat enclosed around him. His hands roughly grabbed Altair's thighs, nails pushing into the skin as Altair barely stilled before his body started moving.

Altair slapped his hands onto Malik's chest as his hips lifted up then dropped back down onto Malik's body. His head fell back as his hips sped up. Just feeling Malik inside him again was just….he had no words to describe it. It was just perfect. It was just what he needed before taking Malik home and properly loving him.

Despite all they had been through, Altair for some reason felt he owed Malik. Perhaps it was the selfless act Malik had committed by looking after him when he was at his worst over the drugs. Or perhaps it was how he helped get him back on his feet.

Malik felt the opposite as he started meeting Altair's thrusts half way. HE owed Altair. He had fucked their relationship over. He had drove Altair into the life of an addict once more. Had caused the renewed disgrace when Altair had bumped into his ex and their son. It was he that had made Altair take that AIDS test and put him through the stress of worrying about the results.

Malik stared unblinking into Altair's eyes as his orgasm crept up on him. His hips pistoned upwards to meet Altair's faster and faster. Their cries and moans echoing around the small room and bouncing back to them before,

"Ah fuck! Malik! I-I love you!"

Both men came at the same time, Malik almost burst into tears at both his climax and the sound of Altair finally reciprocating his feelings.

Altair rode out both their orgasms, amazed that he didn't even need to touch himself.

After a few minutes of sloppy kisses while they caught their breath, Altair let out a small laugh at the sight the two of them made.

He still had his Converse on and Malik was lying, legs parted with his socks and dress shoes on. His t-shirt had random darker patches of black through sweat and Malik's crisp shirt was a crumpled mess however, the two finally got up and righted themselves as best they could.

Malik grabbed Altair's hand before they retreated back out into the club.

"I love you Altair and I'm sorry."

Altair smiled at his lover before pulling him closer for another kiss, both his hands running through Malik's sex dishevelled hair.

They rejoined Rosa, Lucy, Leo and Desmond at the bar, caring to ignore the sly smirks being sent in their direction, mainly due to the obvious creases in Malik's shirt and the still prominent red flush spread across Altair's chest.

As they stood, talked and laughed together, Altair never let go of Malik's hand and not once did he steal a glance at a fuming Ezio glaring daggers at him.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Remember, one chapter still to go ^^**


	9. The Game and Maria

Special thanks to** OMG (Evil . lil. Angel), BADAZZtoldya, Not nameless** and **Sharppa** for leaving me fabulous reviews ^^

And thanks to all those who have favvd and alerted my fic^^

Last chapter :)

**9.**

Malik grumbled awake, rolling over, almost toppling out the bed.

Scrambling upright, he glanced wearily round the room.

There it was again….that high pitched squeal that had woken him up.

"That fucking Altair." He grumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed, yanking his tracksuit bottoms up in the process.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Malik shuffled out of their bedroom, glaring at the small crack of light peeking out the spare room door.

Another high pitched squeak erupted from the room as Malik approached. That one was Kadar squealing.

As he pushed the door open, two heads turned round to face him at the same time as both men in the room screamed in fright.

Kadar threw his hands over his eyes while Altair looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Once the girl like screaming subsided, Malik finally uttered, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Kadar whirled round just as the computer screen went black and the words 'sleep' appeared on the screen.

"What the hell are the two of you…." Malik stopped mid sentence before snorting out a burst of laughter.

"You two are scared of a game?"

He grinned at the two as they slowly nodded their heads. Kadar still had his hands up at his mouth, the sleeves of his jumper pulled up over his hands, a habit he learned when they were children.

Altair although sitting ramrod straight in the computer chair had a look of pure fear etched onto his face.

"It's 3am….get to bed. Both of you!" Malik demanded, hands on his hips.

When the two didn't move, Malik sighed and crept closer to the computer screen.

"What is this?"

Finally, Altair uttered his first words since Malik entered the room.

"Fucking hell on earth."

"Let me see." Malik whispered into the dark room as he leaned against the back of Altair's chair, sending a smile Kadar's way who was fervently shaking his head.

"How's your back Altair?"

The fool had hurt it at work almost a week ago and had been lounging about the house since then feeling sorry for himself and being a pain in the ass.

"It's alright….still hurts to bend and turn a bit but I should be back at work next week."

Malik lightly kissed the top of Altair's head as he turned back to the computer, starting the game back up from the last check point.

Malik watched, bored to tears as a hand carrying a lantern traversed through the underground of a spooky old house. Picking up tinderboxes, notes and other pieces of crap. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard a deep growling echo from the surround sound speakers behind him.

"The fuck was that?" He almost squeaked into Altair's ear.

Kadar had already covered his eyes and had fallen back onto the bed.

The spooky music picked up as Altair chanted, "Run, run, run." to the ridiculously slow hand.

Up a set of stairs the hand went, Altair now swearing at the screen.

The camera swung round as Altair made to shut the door when, all of a sudden Altair screamed in the highest pitched voice Malik thought possible, "Oh its behind me!"

Malik too, screeched at the sight of the….thing chasing after the character. His hands flew to his eyes as Altair cried, "No!" as he was sliced to bits by the thing.

"What the fuck is this Altair?" Malik squeaked at the sight of the….thing, with its jaw all hanging off, huge claws on one hand and just disgusting looking.

The next hour was spent with Altair insisting on playing the horrid game Amnesia, despite the fact he was shit scared. Kadar was wrapped up in his duvet, trying to not look at the game or listen to its noises. Malik stared at the screen, transfixed. Whenever that terrible monster or the invisible one that patrolled the waterway appeared, he would duck behind Altair's shoulder, whining that this was terrible!

Altair finally shut the game off when Kadar moaned he had had enough and that he was never going to sleep ever again.

After Altair finally managed to climb back into bed, groaning and complaining that his back was aching, Malik shut all the lights off once again and wrapped himself around the younger male.

Nope, he wasn't scared….no way….what was that noise? Just the wind. What was that? Just a fucking shadow! What was that? Fucking Altair snoring.

Oh god was that the bedroom door opening?

Malik stared transfixed at the door that clearly wasn't opening….was it?

"Fuck." He murmured to himself as he glanced over at Altair who was sleeping, perfectly unawares, snoring like a bear.

Snuggling closer to Altair, he buried his head in Altair's warm chest.

Her certainly didn't bury in closer when the snoring stopped and a strong arm circled round his shoulders.

"You're a big baby Malik….it's just a game." Altair whispered, clearly having woken up with all of Malik's squirming.

Malik tore himself away from Altair's grasp, a look of utter indignation on his face.

"It was….the….it terrified me alright you asshole." Malik huffed as he leaned back against the headboard, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Malik could see Altair smirking at him through the darkness, the glitter in his eyes told him as much so, to teach the fool a lesson he roughly kicked him in the side….forgetting about his bad back.

Altair, face went purple as he tried not to yelp out. Fuck that had hurt. He tried to wriggle to get the pain to go away. Tears were rushing to trickle down his cheeks.

"Fuck Malik!" He almost screamed as he doubled and crunched over, flopping onto his side like a dead thing.

"Altair? I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Do I fucking look alright?" Altair hissed as he eased himself back into his previous lying position.

Malik helped him by staying away. The idiot would no doubt try to swat him away and just hurt his back further so instead, he settled back down, propped up on his side and waited for Altair to stop whimpering like a child.

One Malik was satisfied Altair had stopped wriggling about, he finally droned out, "Are we quite finished?"

A disgruntled snarl was all he received from the now pissed off and aching Altair.

"Surely I can do something to show how sorry I am?"

"Piss off Malik." Altair grumbled as he pulled the blankets up under his chin.

"What? Do you think the duvet will protect you from me trying to apologise?" Malik grinned out as he wormed his way closer.

Truth was, the two had not had sex since Altair had hurt his back and rushed hand jobs didn't count.

Things had only been back to normal for a few short months and prior to the back incident, the two had definitely made up for lost time in the sex department. Malik was surprised he was not permanently walking about like a cowboy.

"Honestly Altair….who tries to do a back flip in a tiny back office thinking they will succeed the first time….seriously."

"I can do them just fine." Altair pouted.

"No, you can only do them balancing on one hand. Fucking hell, did you not see the desk? The chair? The bloody filing cabinet you novice?"

Malik stared at Altair with a hint of amusement on his face. He remembered the text message Desmond had sent him.

"_Fuck! Altair's broken his back or some shit! Fuck!"_

And that was it, Malik had flew from the house, broken every speed limit to get to Altair's work only to find him propped up against the overturned desk in the destroyed office with a bottle of beer in his hand.

Pulled muscles and tendons and a bruised shoulder….that was it….broken back his arse but, the past week, Altair had been moping about like his back was broken.

"Seriously….blow me Malik." Altair realised his mistake just as Malik dove under the covers whispering, "As you wish."

Altair flailed his arms about rather uselessly as Malik's two day growth prickled down his stomach. He finally raised the duvet slightly and glared down at Malik.

Dropping the duvet in exasperation, Altair flopped back against the pillows.

"Malik!" He hissed. "Get the fuu-ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh" He breathed out as he felt the first touch of a warm, moist tongue running down his flaccid length.

He gasped slightly as his legs were parted a bit, Malik's fingers trailing soothing circles on his toned thighs.

Heat slowly built up in his belly as Malik continued running his tongue up his rapidly growing erection, swirling over the tip a few times before running back down.

Biting down on his knuckles, remembering that Malik's younger brother was in the next room, Altair stifled a loud moan as his length was entirely engulfed by Malik's talented mouth.

He made the mistake of trying to arch his back slightly, hissing half in pain and half in pleasure, Altair pulled one of Malik's pillows over his face to try and stifle his moans of pleasure.

Altair could feel his erection hitting off of the back of Malik's throat every time he moved his head.

Fucking hell, he was smothering himself with the pillow, slapping it from his face, Altair bit down on his knuckles again as Malik hummed around his rock hard flesh. The vibration rushing through him from his groin to his toes and up to the tips of his hair.

The mixture of hard suction and light nips and kisses were driving him insane and he couldn't bloody move to do anything much to help.

"Malik….get the fuck up here." Altair hissed into the pitch black room.

Malik complied and slithered up his body like a snake, settling himself between Altair's legs, one hand propping him up, the other looping round both of their erections.

Their lips crashed together as Malik's hand started moving, squeezing, relaxing then back again.

Altair bit down on Malik's bottom lip when he tried to pull away, the glare he shot Malik was enough to have the older man locking their lips together once more, tongue immediately thrusting into Altair's mouth.

Altair's hand scrabbled from fisting in the bed sheets to clamp down on Malik's now frantically moving hand.

Their kiss broke as Malik dropped his head onto Altair's chest, breath coming out in harsh pants against his warm skin.

Both males hips pushed up and down respectively towards each others as their hands squeezed harder, pumped faster.

Altair let his head loll back on the pillows as his dry throat finally crackled out his orgasm followed by a garbled rush of colourful swearing.

At the same time Altair succumbed to his climax, Malik let out a quiet but deep rumbling moan into Altair's heaving chest as he too spent himself all over their stomachs and a bit on Altair's chest, his energy left him as he collapsed on top of Altair, content to stay there the whole night when, "Fuck fuck Malik! My back!"

Malik sleepily growled at Altair as he unceremoniously slid off of him and lay face down with his head wedged between two of their many pillows. He would be damned before he moved again.

Altair grimaced at the cooling mess on his stomach but quickly forgot about it as he let his eyes slide shut. More time for cleaning tomorrow.

His ears pricked up at the sound of giggling coming from through the wall….shit….Kadar had no doubt heard him whine and bitch about his back and possibly more.

"Great…."

The next morning found Malik slumped at the kitchen table, drinking the strongest coffee he could manage. He didn't get a wink of sleep the rest of the night because every time he shut his eyes, he could see that horrible monster from that horrible and awful game.

"So MalMal….what's on the agenda today?" Kadar chirped as he inhaled a piece of gloriously burnt toast.

"Nothing that concerns you….at least thismorning Kadar." Malik grumbled mid way through sipping at his hot drink.

"Oh….you mean….you're gonna take Altair and see." "Shut up! He doesn't know where we are going Kadar."

Kadar snapped back in his chair and drew his index finger and thumb across his mouth as if he was zipping it shut, locking it and throwing away the key.

Just as Kadar started wolfing into his second piece, Altair groaned into the kitchen, shuffling round the table and creaking his way down into the chair beside Malik at the speed of an old man.

"How's the back?" Kadar winked in Altair's direction.

The little bastard had heard him complaining.

"Just fine….well, it will be as soon as I take my drugs."

Malik snapped his head round slightly at Altair saying that word.

"Relax precious, just the painkillers the Doctor gave me….speaking of which?" Altair questioned as he grabbed a slice of toast, inhaling it in much the same way Kadar was doing.

Malik sighed, cursing his paranoia before he slowly stood and leaned over to the fridge, presenting his trackie bottom covered backside to Altair's face.

Just as he grabbed a bottle of cold water from the fridge, he felt something….biting down on his backside.

"What the fuck?" He hissed out as he threw himself back into his chair.

"What? It looks just peachy." Altair sang out as he grabbed the bottle from Malik's hand.

Kadar's spluttering and choking on his toast drew Malik from his shock that Altair had actually bit his arse….out with sex.

The youngest male burst out laughing through his coughing and leaned over the table to grab the bottle from Altair's hand.

"Piss off nuisance. Get your own." Altair pouted as he swiped the bottle away, holding it out of Kadar's reach.

Malik placed his head in his hands as Kadar finally summoned up enough brain cells to work out that he had to lean over to the fridge to get more water. Honestly, Altair and Kadar in the same room as each other was like babysitting a couple of children. A couple of bratty, moaning and demanding children.

After about ten minutes of listening to them bicker back and forth over the table, Malik finally slapped his hands on the wooden surface and pulled himself to his feet.

"That's enough! Kadar? Go and find something to amuse yourself. Altair? Get your rear end into that shower. We have an appointment today and we cannot be late!"

"Wha…." "Move! Now!" Malik commanded, pointing to the kitchen door.

Kadar quickly got up and started cleaning up the dishes in complete and utter silence. Altair on the other hand grumbled and groaned all the way into the bathroom, still complaining as he showered himself.

"How can you live with him MalMal?" Kadar finally questioned after Malik came back into the kitchen, clad in black jeans and a white button down shirt.

"He's an arse but, he does have a….charming side to him I suppose."

Kadar shot Malik a look that suggested….what?

"Wait wait brother, come here." Kadar almost demanded as he pulled Malik closer to him.

"You can't look like a lawyer on a Saturday MalMal." He grinned as he undone Malik's two top buttons.

"There, much better." He chirped as he headed off in the direction of the living room.

Malik paced about bored as he waited on Altair who unfortunately emerged from the bedroom with that damn white hoodie on.

"Back in there Altair! I want you reasonably dressed!"

A few minutes later, Altair stormed out the room as best as he could considering his back in his own black jeans, a white t shirt and his beaten up old leather jacket.

"I suppose it will do." Malik smirked as he grabbed his own lightweight jacket and lightly pecked Altair on the cheek.

"We should only be a couple of hours Kadar. Try and not destroy the place while we are gone!"

"I will try. See you two later!" Kadar waved as the two headed out the door.

Altair managed to drop somewhat ungracefully into Malik's sleek, white convertible, his poor bones protesting at every movement.

He watched as Malik took a deep breath as he drew his seatbelt around himself.

"Where are we going Malik?"

"Not too far. It will take us about ten minutes or so."

Altair smiled as the car roared into life. Damn he was pleased with the body kit he had bought for the car. And that new exhaust? What a sound.

"I sound like a fucking boy racer in this bloody thing Altair. It's my car not yours. Who gave you permission to do this?"

"Payback for letting Des have my Girl and scratching her in the process." Altair smirked out, tilting his head proudly skywards.

Malik sent him a beady eyed stare as he reversed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the more expensive part of town.

Altair twiddled his thumbs for almost twenty minutes before Malik practically whispered, "We're here."

Altair stared at the house they had pulled up infront of. Three story, huge garden and was that a Merc in the driveway?

"Pretty hot." Altair breathed out as he pulled himself from the car.

"Come on Altair. Lets get this done."

Altair accepted Malik's hand as they headed up the garden path. There was no for sale sign or anything so they were not here to enquire about the place so, what were they here for? Was that the curtains twitching?

Altair let go of Malik's hand and smoothed his windswept hair as Malik rang the doorbell.

It was opened within a few seconds, almost as if the person was expecting them.

"Hello Malik, Altair." Came a polite but strong English accent.

Altair slowly looked up, first at the pretty face, deep brown hair tied in a side ponytail at the base of her neck then down to the small bump that now was her stomach.

"Maria."

"Come in please." Maria said as she stepped to the side to let them in.

She led them through a spacious hallway and into an equally large living room, a huge leather corner couch being the main focal point of the room.

"Please, sit. Can I get either of you a drink of anything?" Maria questioned as she ushered Altair and Malik into the living room.

"Just water please." Malik stated as he sat himself down.

"Altair?" What about you?"

"Nothing thanks Maria." Altair whispered as he took in all the photos on the marble mantelpiece.

They were all of his son.

Altair ran his finger tips lightly over the largest picture. Clearly his first photo day at school.

"Mal? He's so beautiful." Altair managed before his voice cracked.

Altair kept gazing at the pictures, not caring that his eyes were watering up. Darim had the same shaped eyes as he did. The same glittering shine to his golden orbs. Even had the same uncontrollable kink to his hair that Altair did.

Altair didn't even hear Maria come back into the room and certainly didn't hear Malik thanking her for the iced water.

"He's just like you Altair, it scares me at times how alike the two of you are. It's almost as if there is nothing of me in him."

Altair finally snapped out of his trance.

"You did good Maria….is he happy?"

"Yes, he is a very happy child but he knows that my fiancé is not his father."

It was then that Altair spotted the white gold ring on her finger. Her hand was cradled against her stomach lovingly and Altair wondered if she ever looked like that when she was pregnant with his child. Probably not….she was probably waiting for her next beating.

Altair stared at Maria and he felt his heart break.

He burst into tears as he threw himself into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Maria. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Maria although compassionate felt rather uncomfortable with her ex lover in her arms and glanced over at Malik who got to his feet and pulled Altair away from her.

The two sat down on the couch, Malik wrapping his arms round Altair's shoulders as he quietly cried out years of grief.

Maria perched herself on the edge of the coffee table, unsure of where to begin.

Once Altair had calmed himself, he grabbed the glass of iced water and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Altair? That was mine." Malik grumbled.

"Get another asshole." Altair laughed slightly through his slowly drying tears.

"Do you want another?" Maria asked as she made to get up.

"No no, it's fine. Altair is just being a baby."

Altair answered that with a swift elbow to Malik's side.

"You've changed Altair….being with Malik I think." Maria mused as she ran her hands over her swollen stomach.

"Ok Altair, Malik too. There are a few questions I have to ask before I even let you see Darim."

The two nodded at the young woman as she got up and moved to the leather chair just opposite them.

"First and foremost. Altair? Are you clean?"

"Yes I am."

"How long for?"

"Just over five months now Maria."

"Do you have proof?"

Malik picked up his work bag from the floor and fished around inside it until he pulled Altair's file from the Doctors out and handed it over to Maria.

"Where the hell have you been keeping that?" Altair hissed into Malik's ear.

"I got every report photocopied every month you went to the clinic for your tests."

Maria leafed through the papers, a relieved expression on her face.

"Are you taking hash?"

"No." Altair answered truthfully. He had not desired a single joint since his first trip to the clinic.

"Are you still smoking?"

"Not really….only occasionally at work. Malik hates it when I smoke." Altair answered once again truthfully.

Altair shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Maria read over the file another time. His shaking hand was grabbed in Malik's and pulled over to rest on the older males knee.

"Alright. Well, I suppose we need to talk about access to Darim. I do not want this to go down a legal pathway but if you are difficult, which I know you can be Altair, so help me I will."

Altair seemed to shrink in on himself as Maria stood up from the couch and paced slowly round the room, a habit she had always done when nervous about something.

"My partner and I have decided to let you see Darim first of all on a set day but only in the afternoon when he finishes school. You can pick him up if you like. It will have to work round your days off though Altair."

"No, I co-own the club, I will take my day to suit Darim."

"Well, mid week….a Wednesday would be best as he has no after school clubs and myself and Robert try and go out that night. However, he must be back home by 8pm and no later."

Altair meekly nodded his head, desperate to tell Maria that he would happily keep Darim overnight but feared losing all access totally if he mentioned it.

"I know what you want to say Altair and, we shall see how the after school time goes and only if we feel Darim is ready….he can stay at your house once a week. But, I don't want him to have to see….you two…." "Wait wait wait Maria! What do you think myself and Malik do all day? Fuck all over the house and walk about naked?" Altair immediately quipped in.

"No I just."

"Listen, myself and Malik are like any other couple, we eat breakfast together, go out to work, eat dinner, watch movies and curl up on the couch, go out other places and finally go to bed at the end of the day. I don't see what you are scared of Maria."

Maria smiled an apology just as the front door to the house opened.

"He knows you're coming today Altair."

Altair pulled himself to his feet, totally ignoring the dull ache in his back and most certainly ignoring the feeling that the contents of his stomach wanted to spill onto the floor.

A large man who must have been well over 6ft stalked into the living room, shooting Altair a glare that said hurt her or the boy and I will kill you.

Altair noticed the large scar on his bald head and mentally decided not to piss of baldy too much.

Malik kicked him slightly from his place on the couch. He knew what Altair was thinking and no doubt it would lead his difficult lover into trouble.

Maria headed out into the hall and was quietly cooing to whom Altair could surmise as their son. The boys defiant groan of, "I'm not a baby," made him laugh slightly.

"Altair? This is Darim. Darim? This is your dad." Maria smiled out as a young boy stepped out from behind her legs.

Altair stood frozen in place as he stared at his carbon copy.

"You're that man we saw on the street. I saw you too." Darim said as he pointed at Malik.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned as he turned his piercing gaze back to Altair.

Altair noticed that although the boy had his eyes, they had the same stare as Maria did.

"What? Oh yes, I am feeling much better." Altair breathed out as he painfully crouched down.

He just and no more heard Malik whisper to Maria, "Hurt his back."

"That's good. You didn't look happy when me and mum saw you."

"I feel much better now that I can see you Darim." Altair once again managed before his voice broke.

The boy smiled at Altair and held his small hand out.

Altair stared at his son before extending his own hand, finding his fingers caught in a very strong grip for a child.

"Nice to meet you….dad?" The boy questioned as he glanced to his mother for guidance.

Altair nodded slowly as tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Good to meet you son." He whispered as he drew the boy into his arms.

Maria smiled softly as she looked down at Altair burying his face in their sons hair. Truth be told, she was surprised that Darim had taken everything so well, she had thought that the boy would have been shy or at least wary about his father but no, like most other things, he simply took it in his stride.

Her blue eyes caught sight of Malik standing off to the side, seemingly unsure about the whole situation. She took a few steps over to the other man and touched his arm softly.

"How do you feel about this?" She whispered as the they watched Darim chatter away to Altair.

"I don't know. We have just got over one huge hurdle and finally our relationship is back on track….I just….didn't think everything would change so much."

"You know Malik. I think Altair meeting us on the street was a blessing. I have never seen him look so….content. I know he loves you Malik and despite wanting to know his son….you will always be right there, in his heart. I see the way he watches you. He watches everything you do….he never done that with me. The only good thing to have came from our relationship was our son."

Malik glanced over at Maria as she placed her hands atop her stomach, lightly rubbing soothing circles onto the swollen skin.

An hour later, Malik literally dragged Altair down the path and into the car. Everything was on track for Altair taking Darim the following Wednesday.

As Malik pulled the car off and slowly crawled down the street, Altair craned his neck and head, not taking his eyes from Maria and Darim. He had much to make up for with the boy and there was no way on earth he was going to fuck up so badly like he did before Darim was born.

He sat quietly as they took the slightly more scenic route home, Malik lightly drumming his fingers atop the steering wheel in time to the music on the radio, a small smile on his face.

Altair felt his stomach churn and his chest lurch slightly.

"Malik? Stop the car."

Malik glanced warily at Altair's clipped tone but nevertheless, pulled the car into the side of the road and shut the engine off.

"What's wrong Altair? You've been quiet since we left Maria's house."

He looked intently at Altair as gradually his lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

Malik had never seen his lover as vulnerable as he had been at times during the past few months of normality between them.

"Why did you do this Malik? I heard you talking to Maria….you think this is an upheaval? Why do this if it makes you unhappy?"

"So many questions Altair….I don't know why I tracked Maria down and yes, I do believe that this will be quite a change to our lives but….I think we can manage between us and, what makes you think I am unhappy with this change?"

"You didn't look happy the whole time we were at their house."

"I was worried for you foolish man." Malik scolded as he lightly punched Altair's arm.

Altair grinned through his watery eyes at Malik as he grabbed the fist that had punched him and laced their fingers together.

"I love you." He whispered as he ghosted his lips over Malik's.

Both men groaned into the kiss as what began as a gentle peck on the lips became parted mouths and exploring tongues.

Altair draped his arms as best he could round Malik's neck, fingers running through silky back hair despite the fact they were stuck sitting in the car.

A sharp gasp escaped Altair's lips as one of Malik's hands grabbed none to gently onto the crotch of his jeans, roughly palming him through the fabric.

Malik somehow managed to remove his seatbelt and make to move to straddle Altair's lap, thanking the heavens that there were not many cars on this quiet part of the road.

His mouth worked with Altair's as rough hands slid down his back, cupping his backside and aiding his sliding across the seats when, as if the heavens Malik had previously thanked decided to laugh at them, the car horn sounded long and loud, echoing down the road, startling the two from their kisses.

"You're a jackass Malik!" Altair laughed as he literally shoved Malik back into the drivers seat.

"It was your fault for always wanting more!"

"You were the one who started crawling all over me like a rash!"

"Your wandering hands caused that Altair…."

"No, it was your big, stupid feet that hit the horn!"

"Shut up Altair….now, lets get back home, no doubt Kadar will have grown bored and began swinging from the lights or something." Malik laughed as he started the car back up and put her into gear.

Altair playfully sulked back into his seat, sinking as far down the black leather as he could, bracing his feet against the dashboard, arms crossed over his chest, bottom lip petted as he glared at Malik from under thick eye lashes.

"Oh what? Are you in a mood with me because I didn't blow you in the car? Is that it?" Malik mocked as he carried on down the road.

All he received as a reply was Altair sticking his tongue out at him.

"Careful fool, any more of that and I may just chop it off."

Altair quickly drew his tongue back into his mouth.

"I didn't mean your tongue novice."

"Hmpf, fine but, I get my way with you when we get back home."

"I think you have the attention span of an insect Altair. My brother is there and I don't think he will appreciate you 'having your way' with me….especially due to the fact he heard you grumbling and groaning about your back all night last night."

Altair grumbled to himself and glared at the scenery whooshing past the window. His back was really starting to feel better and Kadar was at the house for another bloody night.

"Can't he freeload elsewhere? He's been eating the entire contents of my fridge and drinking all my beer for three days now!"

"Excuse me? Who's fridge? Who's beer? I bought everything you asshole so therefore, it is mine to give to whomever I choose. And! He has not drank everything."

Altair looked at Malik with a look of sheer indignation on his face. The student had indeed been boozing quite a bit at the house the past few nights, probably due to the fact he got his last exam results in and had passed everything….with flying colours. The little cheapskate had drank almost everything save for Malik's poncy Irish Cream crap that he liked to sip and savour instead of inhaling beers like he was a vacuum cleaner.

Malik smirked at Altair when he didn't come back with a cutting or sarcastic comment about Kadar. The two got on fantastically well and shared their love of crap computer games, weird movies, anime and beer so Malik was not in the least bit angry when Altair had his miniature rants about Kadar's freeloading.

The two finally pulled into their driveway, only to spot Kadar flying out the house, waving his arms in the air like a fool.

"How'd it go?" He yelled at the top of his voice as Altair and Malik climbed out from the car.

"Very well considering Altair spent the whole time blubbering like a child." Malik smiled out as he wrapped an arm round Altair's shoulders.

"When do you see him?" Kadar asked excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Have you been curtain twitching the whole time we have been away?"

"Stop avoiding my questions MalMal! When do you see him?"

"Starting next Wednesday for a few hours after school then….we see where it goes." Altair piped up, saving the brothers from bickering in the middle of the garden.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to meet him!" Kadar practically squealed as he made his way back into the house.

Malik made to follow him but was stopped by Altair grabbing his wrist.

He turned to see golden eyes peering expectantly back at him.

"It's all going to work out isn't it Mal?" Altair whispered as he laced their hands together infront of them.

"Yes….I think it will." Malik answered truthfully.

Altair had a reason now, apart from himself to stay off the drugs.

He had a child to provide for afterall.

Malik watched as Altair's mouth broke into a huge grin, so much so that he looked like a child himself.

Their lips lightly brushed together before they made their way back into the house, Malik silently praying that Darim was not as much of a handful as his father.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**There we go, Changed the way you Kiss Me is finished :) I have absolutely loved writing this and hope you have enjoyed reading it ^^**


	10. 5 Little Things

**I have decided to do a few oneshots set after the fic :)**

**The first is a 5 things challenge set by the sneaky Evil . lil . angel. She gave me 5 body parts and I had to write a fic based on those body parts being touched etc. As a reward, she is going to draw my writing :)**

**The 5 things are in italics :)**

**WARNING - very strong yaoi**

**5 Little Things – for Evil . lil . angel**

Their _hands_ joined as they stood in the centre of the room, fingers twined together as Altair trailed tiny fluttering kisses over the older males neck and collar bone, their fingers continued toying with each other as Malik's breath picked up, his heart rate increased with each soft touch of Altair's lips upon his skin.

Their naked bodies slowly started heating up both with their soft touches and caresses despite the chill in the air given the time of year they were in and from the gentle sway of their bodies moving together with the quiet music in the room. Malik would be damned if he had ever heard the music before, but its chilled out and somewhat….romantic feel to it made him sway with Altair to the tune.

Warm hands left Malik's and gently rest against his sides, slowly edging him backwards towards their bed. The two dropped with a bounce onto the sheets, first a smile on both of their lips then a burst of laughter as all of their pillows sprung off the bed and landed on the floor.

Malik was pulled from his laughter as wandering hands trailed down his naked chest followed by Altair's warm yet slightly chapped lipsdescending onto his, tongues immediately touching and exploring together.

Malik's hands scrambled for purchase on Altair's shoulders as he pulled the younger man on top of himself, legs immediately parting to let Altair in.

Malik's breath hitched as Altair grabbed his hands and raised first his right to the top of the bed so Malik could grab the headboard. His left hand was raised to Altair's face, golden eyes scrutinizing his long fingers before said eyes stared right into Malik's coal black orbs. Altair's slightly damp _lips _lightly kissed the white gold band Malik wore on his ring finger, never taking his eyes from the darker skinned male who was staring at him with something close to sadness in his eyes despite the smile gracing his lips.

Altair smirked as he slithered his body up Malik's in order to place the older male's left hand up beside the right, one warning glance from his golden eyes told Malik that he was not to move.

Dragging himself back down Malik's body, Altair ran his tongue down Malik's well defined chest, nipped at his stomach as he ventured further. While running his hand softly up the length of Malik's lean but powerful _leg_ and pushing it to rest against the thick sheets below them, Altair's lips and tongue caressed Malik's exposed inner thigh. Tongue running up the indentation of hard muscle under dark skin and lips lightly kissing back down the moist trail his tongue made.

Malik gasped as Altair's hands stopped their light caresses and roughly parted his legs further. The gasp ended with a harsh intake of breath the second he felt Altair's warm tongue glide up the length of his erection. His fingers tightened their grip on the headboard as that same tongue circled around the head of his rock solid flesh before it was engulfed by the heat of Altair's mouth. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Malik squirmed both to and from the hard suction around his erection. His legs fell shamelessly open that bit further as Altair added his tongue once again to the mix, lapping firmly at the flesh as his mouth moved up and down its length.

Altair ran his hands up Malik's stomach and chest as his mouth worked against Malik's erection. His own was trapped between him and the bed sheets, aching for attention. Grinding his hips against the bed below him, Altair groaned around the flesh in his mouth at both the delicious friction and the squirming Malik having fallen completely under his power. Every single bodily twitch, deep rumbling groan and slightly higher pitched moan pushed Altair to work harder, his touches rougher.

Now that he thought about it, who was under who's power?

Dragging his nails down Malik's chest and belly gave Altair the satisfaction of hearing him wantonly moan into the darkness of the room, drowning out the music playing from the other side.

Malik threw his head back as Altair's blunt nails scratched down his body. That, coupled with the insistent mouth around his erection was pushing him closer. His stomach was in knots and his throat was dry as Altair's name fell from his lips. Regaining enough of his senses to lift his head, Malik almost came at the sight of those piercing golden eyes staring up at him. Snapping his own eyes shut and dropping his head back against the mattress, Malik panted harshly, turning his head so that it was pressed against his bicep. His arms ached from their position but he dare not move them, his fingers clenched and muscles bulged and tensed as Altair continued swirling his tongue around the head of his erection before lapping his way back down….further still until both fingers and tongue began preparing him.

Malik's fingers tightened round the top of the headboard so much so that his ring cut into his finger and his knuckles turned white with the strain. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his chest heaved and his toes curled as Altair's skilled tongue pushed inside him followed swiftly by one questing finger. He wanted to shout at Altair, to yell at him and demand he 'hurry the fuck up' but, Altair would not listen to him this night. For this night marked the eve of the two of them getting back together after Malik had, in layman's terms 'fucked the relationship up,' causing Altair to slip back into his old drug addiction. And that meant that Malik was completely at Altair's mercy.

Altair was struggling to maintain his composure, his fingers stretched and prepared Malik while his tongue delved in and out of the warmth of his body. Moving his right hand down, Altair shifted slightly and wrapped his fingers around his own weeping erection, reveling in the coolness of his own white gold band touching his roasting flesh. As he thrust his little finger inside Malik, his ring finger being left out as it was merely a stump, his other hand started working up and down his burgeoning flesh, Altair's keen hearing picked up on strangled cries and sobs escaping Malik's lips. His voice sounded raw and his throat dry as a final silent scream escaped his lips as he came all over his own stomach.

Every muscle in Malik's body sang as he writhed on the bed, his arms were beyond aching but still he dare not move them, despite his whole body bucking upwards the second Altair's clever tongue thrust inside him. His eyes rolled back in their sockets at the feel of a third finger slipping inside him, the slight hot, burning ache warmed him from head to toe and brought his climax ever closer.

Altair's name spilled from his lips as his head pushed back into the crumpled sheets below him. The mixture of fingers and that tongue was pushing him closer, so much closer. Malik's back arched and his hands relinquished their grip on the headboard to grip instead at his short black hair as his stomach clenched. A silent scream escaped his parched throat as he spent himself. After what felt like a lifetime spent catching his breath and collapsing back onto the sheets, Malik barely had a chance to even utter anything that sounded remotely intelligible before Altair had climbed back up his body and forced his mouth into a teeth clacking kiss.

Altair once again grabbed Malik's hands and raised them above his head, letting them rest this time on the mattress instead of the headboard. Keeping his left hand positioned beside Malik's head, his right dragged its way down Malik's body, slipping on the fine sheen of sweat his dark skin was covered in. Groaning lowly as he took himself in hand once more, Altair teased Malik a few times with a light thrust, barely even breaching him. He teased him until pitch black eyes, pupils fully blown glared back at him.

Altair smiled at Malik before easing himself inside the older male. Thighs tightening against his waist told him to stop a bit, the second those strong thighs dropped back open again, Altair fully sheathed himself inside Malik, dropping his body down so the two lay chest to heaving chest.

Malik gasped the second he was breached, thighs tensing for a few scant seconds followed by Altair roughly forcing the rest of his erection inside him. Malik's hands shot forwards to grab Altair's biceps, nails digging deep crescents into Altair's tanned skin. His lips sought out Altair's just as the younger male started moving inside him.

Mouths open wide to the kisses, tongues thrusting and questing as both males ground their pelvises together, one meeting the other half way.

Altair pushed his chest against Malik's as both his hands curled in the darker skinned males black hair, pulling his head back slightly in the process. Licking a trail down Malik's neck, Altair growled slightly as his teeth nipped at his bobbing adam's apple and the tight black leather tie gracing that supple neck.

Malik could only gasp and groan as Altair continued thrusting inside him at a strong but steady pace. That, coupled with the lips and tongue at his neck and the fingers pulling lightly at his hair drew nothing but gibberish from Malik's kiss bruised lips. His fingers scratched and dug into Altair's skin, a few of his nails broke the skin leaving bloody welts in their wake.

Malik had never felt Altair this….passionate before. Sure, their lovemaking could change from being gentle some nights to bruising and hard the next but this? This Altair was a perfect mix of both pleasure and pain. He was burning in pain but couldn't help but love every second of having the younger male inside him. Malik tilted his head to the side as Altair buried his head into the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. His head was spinning as Altair picked up his pace, causing him to lift his legs and wrap them round Altair's waist. His stomach lurched pleasantly as Altair whispered what could only be described as filthy words in his ear which caused his breath to catch as sharp gasps and groans fell from his lips.

Altair tightened his grip on Malik's hair as he ground his hips against the others, their chests slid together, sweat slicking their bodies as their lovemaking turned quickly from being soft and gentle kisses and touches to hard fucking. Burying his face in the juncture between Malik's neck and shoulder, Altair inhaled his lover's scent, clean washing, aftershave and a sweet but spicy undertone that was unique to Malik. Altair hissed at the pain from the bloody crescents on his arms but done nothing to stop Malik from digging his nails in further as he quickened his pace. Fuck he wasn't going to last much longer, especially now that Malik's legs were wrapped tightly round his waist. Forcing himself flat against his lover once again, Altair leaned in, tongue licking right up Malik's neck before he bit down on his earlobe, words echoing what he was doing to Malik being hissed into his ear.

Malik's brain had long since given up and he could barely fathom the words that Altair was hissing into his ear, each word punctuated by his tongue flicking against his ear lobe once again. His whole body shifted up the bed as Altair sped up, harder, faster, without any word or command from Malik. He was spent and had nothing left to give but his stomach coiled, his muscles tightened. Altair screaming his name caused Malik's head to loll back against the mattress, mouth open in a silent scream as he felt himself coming a second time. Painful but oh so good. He pulled Altair flush against himself as his body shook with his second orgasm, reveling in both his boneless feeling and the feeling of Altair still rocking slowly in and out of him as they both came down from their climax.

Malik's scent, his taste, his strong arms and legs wrapped around them pushed Altair, pushed him so far so that no amount of slowing down would stop him. His throat was dry and his voice crackled as he thrust his hips a few more, almost violent times, causing the two of them to jolt up the bed. Any coherent words similar to 'I love you' escaped Altair's mind the second his climax flooded through him. His eyes blazed golden as he stared unblinking at the ceiling, Malik's name falling from his lips in short but loud pants. His arms gave way just as Malik pulled him down to lie on top of him, his legs felt like rubber and his stomach ached pleasantly. His hips lightly moved inside the older male as he tried to catch his breath, his lips leaving soft kisses over Malik's collar bone.

Finally, pulling out of the older male, Altair however, stayed put, lying comfortably on top of Malik, his finger tips lightly teasing Malik's own fingers as he lay almost motionless on the bed.

Malik smiled slightly up at Altair, the simplest movements proving to be difficult, Altair's hair was plastered to his head with sweat, undoubtedly some of his would be and the rest, sticking up all over the place with Altair's previous incessant hair pulling.

Altair returned the smile before he leaned in, as if making to kiss Malik but instead he lightly rubbed their _noses_ together. Breathing out a small laugh as Malik moved with him.

After several minutes of light touches of warm fingers to fevered skin and soft kisses to lips, foreheads, cheeks and the tip of each others nose, Altair finally rolled off of Malik, smirking slightly at the breath of relief from Malik being that he could breathe properly again without Altair's weight settled atop of him. Shuffling to the edge of the well used and abused bed, Altair slid out of its warmth and onto the cold wooden floor of their bedroom, meaning to go and shut off the quiet music, take a quick shower….preferably with Malik in it then return to bed. As he bent down to retrieve his boxers, a swift slap to his backside jolted him back upright, boxers hanging uselessly from his hand.

Malik watched Altair fuss about the bed, wriggling about until he was right at the edge. Why couldn't he just sit up and step out of the bed like any other normal human being? In the ten years the two had been together, Altair had never changed….still a large child at heart, especially around his young son who, unfortunately was turning out just like his father. A massive pain in the arse, spoilt rotten and always pestering Malik for something. As he rolled his eyes at the spectacle Altair made of himself sliding out of the bed, dragging half of the sheets with him unintentionally, Malik smirked deviously. Rolling onto his front and worming his own way over to the edge, Malik raised his hand at his target, perfectly round and pleasant in front of him. With a quick snap of the wrist, Malik slapped Altair's _ass_ just as he bent down to pick up his discarded boxers. A startled yelp followed by Altair whirling round on his assailant caused Malik to flop down on the bed, doubled over with laughter, even more so at the prominent Malik's hand shaped print on his peachy arse.


End file.
